Y'a t'il un docteur dans cet hopital
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Lorsque Castle se blesse suite à une mauvaise blague d'Esposito et Ryan, il ne s'imagine pas que le cauchemar ne fait que commencer alors qu'il arrive à l'hôpital, il est prit en charge par un médecin plus qu'étrange... Délire sans être ooc !
1. Chapter 1

_Voici un délire de notre part à IlianaKate et moi même, je tiens à préciser qu'on s'est lâches, on essais de respecter les personnages et je pense que nous somme pas trop à coté, n'allez pas chercher d'où nous vient cette idée, c'est simple de nos expériences personnelles, bien sur c'est exagéré au possible mais pour notre plus grand délire et plaisir pour vous, on espère ! Voila après cette présentation , nous vous laissons lire_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Y a-t-il un docteur dans cet hôpital ?<strong>

**Prologue : **

Il arrivait au 12 th à 8h pétante, sachant qu'elle aimait boire un café en arrivant, juste avant de commencer son travail. Sa muse ne l'avait pas appelé mais depuis quelque temps, il venait sans cela, juste pour être avec elle, profiter de sa présence, la regarder faire sa paperasse un air de concentration intense sur son beau visage qui la rendait encore plus belle à ses yeux. Oui Richard Castle ne venait plus pour ses livres depuis un baille, ayant de quoi écrire une centaine de tomes de Nikki Heat mais il ne le dirait pas, cela serait dévoiler à demi-mot sa vraie raison.

L'écrivain ne venait que pour sa charmante détective, celle qui ravageait son cœur chaque jour. Celle qui d'un sourire faisait de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la planète. Bien sûr, il adorait enquêter, aider à arrêter les criminels était devenu une passion, assez peu commune il en avait conscience, mais ce frisson d'intense satisfaction lorsqu'il découvrait qui est l'assassin était grisant, d'autant plus que cela était souvent en connexion parfaite avec sa partenaire. A chaque fois que cela avait lieu leurs regards se croisaient, pour se parler en parfaite symbiose. Evidemment, Kate détournait les yeux, troublée mais récemment cela se produisait de moins en moins et c'était même Castle, qui troublé, fuyait l'intensité de l'échange.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un immense sourire lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de la criminelle, bouillonnant d'impatience de la retrouver, enfin, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés la veille. Bien vite cependant, son enchantement s'estompa de son visage en voyant le bureau de Beckett vide, en arrivant à hauteur de celui-ci. Il se tourna vers Esposito et Ryan les interrogeant du regard.

« Elle a reçu un appel et a dû partir, elle nous a dit qu'elle allait revenir d'ici une bonne heure ! » Lui répondit Esposito.

En soupirant Castle voulut s'asseoir sur sa chaise mais fut stoppé dans son élan par les gars qui se postèrent de chaque côté. Il les regarda surpris. Les deux compères le dévisageaient sévèrement, comme s'il était coupable d'un crime capital, et il chercha rapidement ce qu'il avait pu faire pour s'attirer le courroux de ses deux amis, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-il finalement, mal-à-l'aise sous le regard implacable des deux flics.

Laurel et Hardy se regardèrent puis pointèrent un article sous les yeux de l'écrivain pour seule explication. Ce dernier lut en diagonale et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une interview de lui-même. La dernière en date.

« Ah oui j'ai été interviewé, la semaine dernière, ils m'ont demandé de parler de mon travail avec le 12th, vous croyez que Beckett a lu ? » voulut-il savoir avec intérêt, oubliant momentanément l'attitude des deux compères.

Les deux détectives se regardèrent à nouveau puis jetèrent un regard noir à leur ami. Ce dernier déglutit.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, ne voyant pas ce qui dans ce qu'il avait dit, pouvait lui valoir tant d'animosité.

« _Je travaille avec une femme flic formidable. Elle est belle, forte et intelligente. C'est le meilleur lieutenant de tout New York et je suis fier de faire équipe avec elle. C'est une femme merveilleuse !_ » Cita Esposito d'une voix pleine de rancune.

Castle les regarda perplexe puis son visage se figea.

« Oh mince ! » soupira-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre imitant inconsciemment une des mimiques préférées de sa muse.

La face blême, il ouvrit de grands yeux, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait sans même en avoir conscience. Cela lui avait paru si normal de parler de Kate en ces termes, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont les gens risquaient d'interpréter sa tirade.

« Ah qu'en même il réalise sa bourde ! » souffla Ryan en échangeant un nouveau regard avec son coéquipier.

« Vous croyez que Beckett va mal le prendre ? On va encore penser qu'on sort ensemble ! Merde elle va m'étriper ! » Marmonna Castle en se passant une main sur la nuque, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rattraper la situation avant de se faire descendre sans sommation.

L'irlandais et le latino se regardèrent dubitatifs et légèrement désespérés.

« Tu crois qui le fait exprès ? » Demanda Ryan à son collègue.

« Non il est idiot ! » Répondit Esposito.

Ils toisèrent l'écrivain de façon méprisante, de plus en plus agacés que celui-ci ne voit pas ce qui dans cet article avait pu les énervés à ce point.

« Oui, je me disais aussi… » Approuva Ryan.

Puis sans plus de préambule, ils regagnèrent leur place, laissant Castle interloqué :

« Mais quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » s'exclama celui-ci de plus en plus déboussolé par leur attitude.

« C'est plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait Castle ! » lancèrent-ils sans même le regarder.

Surprit, il les observa un moment se grattant la tête, puis haussant les épaules, il s'assit sur sa chaise. A peine eut-il posé son postérieur d'auteur de best-seller sur le siège que celui-ci céda sous son poids. Devant la scène du maître du macabre les quatre fers en l'air Ryan et Esposito éclatèrent de rire.

« Alors l'écrivain, faudrait faire un régime, si ta chaise te supporte plus !» se moquèrent-ils de lui en se faisant un _feed the birds_ avec de grands sourires triomphants.

Le concerné répondit par un gémissement de douleur, tant son postérieur avait fait une rencontre brutale avec le sol.

« Quoi ? T'es pas content toi qui dit te défoncer pour ton travail avec TA MUSE, tu sais le meilleur flic de New York, la seule à faire du bon boulot ici ! La seule qui retient ton attention.» poursuivit Esposito, connaissant les tendances de leur ami à exagérer le moindre petit bobo.

« Ah bon sang les gars, je crois que je me suis cassé le Coxis ! » gémit Castle en portant une main dans le bas de son dos.

« Ah mais quel acharnement au travail Castle ! » rirent de plus bel les deux détectives, ignorant les gémissements de douleur de leur ami.

« Arrêtez, je crois vraiment que je me suis fais du mal !»

Il se releva dans un cri, se soutenant au bureau de Beckett. Il retint un second hurlement sentant un élancement au niveau de son derrière. Cette fois les rires des commères du 12th cessèrent. Ils se regardèrent, blêmes, comprenant que l'écrivain ne simulait pas sa douleur. Esposito prit le téléphone et appela une ambulance. Il échangea un regard avec Ryan, pensant tout deux à la même chose. Beckett allait les tués très lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir abîmé son écrivain.

Kate arriva au moment où le véhicule des secours quittait précipitamment le parking, son précieux chargement à son bord. Cette dernière n'y prêta pas plus attention et pénétra dans le commissariat, impatiente d'arriver à destination. Elle prit l'ascenseur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, sachant qu'il serait déjà là à l'attendre, un café à la main. Elle adorait ce rituel, cela signifiait plus qu'un simple « Je te paie un café ?» Non ! C'était tellement plus que cela comme un baiser du matin après une nuit d'amour, un geste tendre entre eux. Il avait été rare qu'elle lui en offre un, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, cela voulait dire tant de choses, un réconfort, une façon de lui dire je suis là pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi.

Au fur et à mesure de son ascension vers le 4ème étage, son sourire s'élargissait et lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur c'est radieuse qu'elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle s'arrêta, sourcils froncés, voyant la chaise de son partenaire brisée en plusieurs morceaux. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant son écrivain préféré du regard mais ne le trouva pas. S'approchant de son poste, elle prit son café et constata qu'il était froid. Donc Castle était arrivé depuis un moment déjà mais où était il dans ce cas et pourquoi la chaise de son ami était elle cassée ? La jeune femme constata que Ryan et Esposito étaient absents eux aussi.

« Hey ! Karpowsky, tu ne sais pas où sont passés Castle et les gars ? » l'interpella Kate lorsqu'elle passa près d'elle.

« A l'hôpital, apparemment ton écrivain est blessé » lui répondit-elle en classant un dossier.

« Blessé ? Mais comment cela ? » Cria presque la détective qui sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

« Bah je dirais qu'il veut changer de carrière et se reconvertir en cascadeur !» Lui répondit- elle en riant.

Beckett la regarda, surprise, fronça les sourcils, puis partit en courant vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Comment cela il avait voulu jouer les cascadeurs ? Pourquoi sa chaise était en mille morceaux ? Et surtout était-ce grave ? Bon relativisons se dit-elle, si cela avait été grave, sa collègue lui aurait dit, non ? Et puis quoi il est tombé de sa chaise ? Ce n'était pas la première fois ! Elle sourit repensant à la fois où elle avait dévissé les vis de la chaise de son partenaire pour lui faire croire qu'il était maudit. Est-ce que les gars lui avaient refait la même blague se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi ?

Alors que Kate se rongeait les sangs pour son écrivain, ce dernier attendait sagement dans un box allongé sur le ventre, les fesses recouvertes d'un drap. Dans cette position la douleur était plus supportable, mais il souffrait vraiment, et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du médecin. Durant tout le trajet, les gars s'étaient confondus en excuses, et il avait presque eut pitié d'eux. Presque, parce qu'il souffrait trop pour avoir envie d'être clément avec eux. Il prenait d'ailleurs un plaisir sadique en imaginant le savon que Beckett allait leur administrer. Ils ne l'auraient pas volé songea-t-il alors qu'un mouvement réveillait la douleur dans son postérieur.

Une doctoresse entra enfin, et il soupira de soulagement. Cette dernière ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre 50, des lunettes en cul de bouteilles étaient chaussées sur son nez, ce qui lui donnait un air de folle dingue. Elle avait d'énormes taches de rousseurs et des lèvres si petites que ses dents ressortaient de sa bouche. Elle était si fluette qu'un seul coup de vent aurait pu l'emporter au loin. Machinalement, Castle se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer que la douleur ne le faisait pas halluciné, mais non, elle était toujours là. Enfin, tant qu'elle était compétente et faisait disparaître la douleur, il n'en demandait pas plus.

Elle regarda Castle un long moment, ses hublots sur le bout de son tarin, le jaugeant de haut en bas, comme si elle cherchait l'inspiration. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire timide un peu troublé par ce médecin à la mine peu commune.

« Bien, ze voit que vous zêtes à terme ! » Déclara la praticienne dans un zozotement qui arracha un ricanement à Rick.

La toubib le regarda un sourcil levé d'un air sévère. Castle déglutit et tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder cette femme qui avait tout d'Ugly Betty en plus vielle. Puis soudain la remarque de la vielle femme atteignit son esprit.

« Comment cela à terme ? » s'étouffa-t-il priant pour qu'il ait mal compris ce que la praticienne venait de lui annoncer.

« Oui zeune fille, vous zêtes à 38 zemaines, il est temps de zortir votre chérubin de là ! » continua-t-elle, imperturbable.

L'écrivain regarda le médecin avec des yeux ronds. Avait il bien entendu ? Cette doctoresse le prenait pour une femme ?

« Euh, je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne docteur ! » protesta-t-il en jetant des regards désespérés vers la porte, priant pour que quelqu'un arrive et le sorte de ce cauchemar.

Cette dernière regarda son dossier puis releva la tête vers l'auteur de best-seller, qui l'observait l'œil hagard.

« Ah non ze zuis zûre de moi zeune fille, c'est pour auzourd'hui et z'ai fait préparer le bloc pour votre zézarienne. » asséna-t-elle en refermant le dossier dans un claquement sec qui fit sursauter Castle.

Rick ouvrit de grands yeux et la bouche avec, la peur le saisit mais où était-il tombé ? Etait-ce encore une plaisanterie des gars ? Il tenta de se lever, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre, et il s'effondra sur la table en grimaçant et en soufflant bruyamment.

« Ze vois que le bébé est impazient de zortir ! Nouz allons pouvoir commenzer ! » Déclara la doctoresse en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire qui terrorisa Castle.

* * *

><p>Un petit clic sur review ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Journée poste et voici enfin le chapitre 2 de notre fic à Iliana et à moi même, toujours dans un délirium complet lol ! Nous vous remercions pour vos com et en attendons toujours autant et encore plus, on aime lol !

Merci à tous encore et voici la suite !

**Chapitre 2 : **

Arrêter à un feu, elle pianotait impatiemment sur son volant, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire. Elle ne s'était absentée que deux petites heures, et ils avaient trouvés le moyen de faire des bêtises au point que Castle se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Elle avait l'impression d'être une mère de famille célibataire avec à charge trois garnements qui rivalisaient d'imagination pour la faire tourner en bourrique et la rendre chèvre. Il ne manquerait plus que Castle soit gravement blessé et que cela arrive aux oreilles du maire. En grognant, elle donnait un coup de volant, et allumant son gyrophare, elle empruntait la bande d'arrêt d'urgence pour s'extirper des embouteillages. Il fallait qu'elle arrive aussi vite que possible à l'hôpital avant que le capitaine ne leur tombe dessus. Parce que même si elle n'avait pas été sur place, Castle était sous sa responsabilité. Les gars allaient l'entendre. Si jamais elle découvrait qu'ils avaient fait une blague à son écrivain qui avait mal tournée, ils prieraient pour être mutés à l'autre bout du pays. De plus l'idée qui lui arrive malheur l'obsédait depuis quelque temps à chaque fois qu'il les accompagnait sur le terrain, elle était terrifiée qu'il se prenne un mauvais coup ou une balle perdue.

Enfin elle arrivait en vue de l'hôpital, et profitant de son statut de policier, elle se garait sur une des places réservées aux médecins de cet hôpital. De toute façon, s'il n'était pas encore là, il ne devrait pas prendre son service avant ce soir, alors elle avait le temps d'envoyer un des gars lui trouver une place plus appropriée. Se retenant de courir, impatiente de savoir dans quel état ils avaient mis son partenaire, elle cherchait un membre du personnel susceptible de la renseigner, mais en dehors des patients, aucune trace du personnel soignant, à croire que cet hôpital avait été abandonné à son triste sort. Décidant de se débrouiller seule, elle s'élançait vers le service des urgences et trouvait les salles d'examens. Castle devait être par là. Fébrile, elle cherchait les gars du regard lorsqu'enfin elle apercevait Esposito et Ryan faisant les cent pas devant l'une d'elles.

« Ryan ! Esposito ! » Les interpellait-elle d'une voix forte et sèche, leur donnant le ton d'emblé.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils se tournaient vers elle, échangeant un regard ampli de culpabilité et d'inquiétude. Elle avait vu assez de coupable dans sa vie pour en reconnaître quand elle en avait sous les yeux. Et tout dans leur attitude lui criait qu'ils n'avaient pas la conscience tranquille. Affichant sa mine la plus sévère, elle les clouait sur place du regard, et ils baissaient piteusement les yeux, tels deux enfants pris en faute.

« Vous avez deux secondes pour me donner une bonne raison de ne pas vous mettre à pied ! » déclarait-elle d'un ton dur.

Ils échangeaient un nouveau regard inquiet, et elle sentait sa colère grimper d'un cran. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire de si répréhensible pour ne pas oser s'expliquer ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Castle était derrière cette porte, blessé. Karpowsky ne lui avait rien dit d'autre, et elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de le faire, trop inquiète pour son partenaire.

« Nous… » Commençait Ryan avant de s'interrompre, lançant un regard suppliant à Esposito.

« C'est à cause de cet article… » Continuait Esposito en lui adressant un regard entendu, comme si cela suffirait à tout expliquer.

Manque de chance, elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, et n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux charades. Sa patience s'émoussait dangereusement, et elle se sentait de plus en plus d'humeur massacrante, d'autant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'avait Castle au juste.

« Les gars, deux secondes pas une éternité ! » grondait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« On a mal pris la dernière interview de Castle, et on lui a fait une petite blague, mais il s'est fait mal… » Avouait finalement Esposito en échangeant un nouveau regard avec Ryan.

« Je suppose que votre blague est liée à l'état dans lequel se trouve la chaise de Castle ? » s'enquérait-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Ouais… on ne voulait pas lui faire mal, juste lui faire comprendre de ne plus nous oubliez à l'avenir » marmonnait Ryan sans oser croiser son regard.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas le lui dire simplement ? Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit non plus que le journaliste avait peut-être supprimé une partie de l'interview, ne gardant que ce qui pourrait intéresser les lecteurs ? » Demandait-elle, les toisant sévèrement.

Au regard piteux qu'ils échangeaient, elle comprenait que cette éventualité ne leur avait pas même effleurée l'esprit. Elle soupirait en se passant une main sur le visage avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquérait-elle en les fixant attentivement.

« Il s'est mal réceptionné en tombant… » Commençait Ryan en grimaçant.

« Il s'est plaint du coccyx » Poursuivait Esposito en carrant les épaules, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que sa patronne ne lui hurle dessus.

Elle soufflait longuement pour ne pas s'emporter. Castle s'était fait mal aux fesses ? La situation aurait pu prêtée à sourire, mais elle riait jaune pour le coup. Comment annoncer au capitaine que Castle ne viendrait plus au commissariat pendant quelques temps parce que Ryan et Esposito n'avaient rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que de lui casser le coccyx ? Qu'une blague de mauvais goût avait mal tournée et qu'ils risquaient de voir le maire entrer dans une rage folle quand la nouvelle lui viendrait aux oreilles ? Et puis endommager un postérieur pareil devrait être passible de la peine capitale en ce qui la concernait. Rien que l'idée de ne plus pouvoir mater à loisir le derrière attrayant de son écrivain la mettait dans une colère noire et dans un état de frustration incommensurable. Dangereux cocktail pour ses collègues.

« Bon sang les gars vous vous rendez compte du merdier dans lequel vous vous êtes fourrés ? » leur demandait-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« On ne voulait pas le blessé, juste s'amuser un peu à ses dépends » révélait Ryan en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

« Et bien vous expliquerez ça au capitaine. Il sera ravi d'apprendre pourquoi Castle se retrouve à l'hôpital, et priez pour que le maire n'entende pas parler de cette histoire » assenait-elle, souriant intérieurement lorsqu'ils écarquillèrent les yeux de panique.

« Beckett… » Protestait Esposito en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

« Pas de Beckett qui tienne. Ryan tu vas déplacer ma voiture et toi Espo, tu me trouve un médecin. Moi je vais voir Castle, et j'espère pour vous deux qu'il n'a rien de casser » déclarait-elle d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque forme de protestation, avant d'ajouter « Après cela vous allez rentrer au poste et attendre que je décide de votre sort. Je peux vous assurer que dans les jours prochains vos doigts vont beaucoup vous servir, mais pas pour appuyer sur la gâchette ! Il y a tout un tas de paperasse à faire et à classer ! »

Ils déglutissaient et faisaient la grimace. L'idée ne leur plaisait pas du tout mais c'était le but recherché. Et sans attendre leurs réponses, elle lançait ses clés à Ryan et s'avançait vers la porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait son partenaire. Le connaissant il devait être en train de geindre comme un bébé. Même si sa douleur était réelle, il n'hésiterait pas à en rajouter juste pour se faire plaindre et se faire dorloter. Et elle devait reconnaître que l'idée d'être celle qui veillerait sur lui ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là. De plus si elle devait s'occuper de son petit postérieur, cela serait une corvée qu'elle effectuerait avec un immense plaisir… Un sourire naissait sur son visage à cette audacieuse pensée, et elle se mordillait la lèvre en se réprimandant. Castle souffrait, et elle, elle ne pensait qu'à ses fesses. D'accord elles étaient plus qu'appétissantes, mais elle devait oublier ce fait pour se concentrer sur l'état de son écrivain. Elle aurait bien le temps de fantasmer plus tard, dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle pénétrait dans le box et souriait en découvrant Castle, allongé sur une table d'examen, les fesses en l'air. Et elle n'avait aucunes difficultés à imaginer ce que dissimulait le simple drap qui le recouvrait. Elle sentait le bout de ses doigts la démanger tant la tentation était forte de tendre la main pour faire disparaître ce gênant bout de tissu. Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, elle avançait vers Castle dont la tête reposait sur ses bras. Le claquement de ses talons sur le sol le faisait sursauter, et il se redressait, une expression paniquée sur le visage. Surprise, elle se figeait, se demandant ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ait cet air effrayé ? Sa chute avait-elle occasionnée des dégâts plus importants que ce que lui en avaient dit les gars ?

« Oh mon dieu Beckett ! Vous êtes là, enfin ! » S'exclamait-il avec un tel soulagement qu'elle en était un peu plus troublée.

« Je suis venue dès que j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé » déclarait-elle en parcourant les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de lui.

« Il faut absolument que vous me sortiez de là, elle est complètement folle ! » s'écriait-il avec affolement en se saisissant de la main de sa partenaire, la broyant littéralement entre les siennes.

« Mais de qui parlez-vous ? » s'étonnait-elle en retirant sa main dans une grimace.

Les médecins lui auraient-ils donné quelque chose contre la douleur qui aurait de drôle d'effets secondaires ? Même la plus difficile de leurs enquêtes ne l'avait pas mis dans un tel état d'affolement. Plus inquiète que jamais, elle fronçait les sourcils en dévisageant avec inquiétude son écrivain, attendant impatiemment qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est cette femme médecin ! Elle est folle ! Elle veut me faire une césarienne ! » S'écriait-il en tentant de se relever avant de retomber sur la table en poussant un cri si aigu qu'il lui en vrillait les tympans.

Il la fixait d'un air suppliant, et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il espérait vraiment lui faire croire une telle absurdité ? Comment un médecin digne de ce nom pourrait-il proposer une césarienne à un homme ? Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque monsieur le grand écrivain à l'imagination débordante abusait un peu trop des films hollywoodiens. Il fallait vraiment dire à Alexis de mieux surveiller les programmes télévisuels de son paternel.

« Allons Castle, vous avez dû mal comprendre… » Tentait-elle de le rassurer, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son air effaré.

« NON ! Vous devez vraiment me sortir de là avant qu'Uggly Betty ne revienne ! » Criait-il en essayant de nouveau de se lever, mais la douleur se rappelait à lui, et il poussait un nouveau cri de petite fille.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de regarder la télé pour son propre bien. Bientôt il allait encore lui parler des petits hommes verts venus spécialement pour faire des expériences sur lui. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclatait de rire.

« Mais je vous assure qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle allait préparer le bloc pour ma césarienne parce que mon bébé était pressé de sortir ! » insistait-il en la foudroyant du regard.

Elle riait si fort que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et qu'elle était obligée de se pencher en avant, se tenant les côtes. Castle avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, mais là, il faisait fort.

« Oui bien sûr Castle, et lorsqu'elle va arriver, elle va me prendre pour le papa ! » laissait-elle échapper entre deux éclats de rire, essuyant les larmes de rire qui s'étaient égarées sur ses joues.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Vous rirez moins quand le professeur foldingue sera de retour ! » Boudait-il en lui lançant son regard de chiot blessé.

Encore une référence à un film à l'humour douteux. Et après il voulait qu'elle le prenne au sérieux. Une chose était sûre, lorsque le médecin arriverait, elle lui demanderait quel médicament avait été administré à Castle pour qu'il délire comme ça. Peut-être faisait-il une réaction allergique ? Même si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce type d'effet secondaire. Mais Castle ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?

« Désolée Castle, mais vous devez reconnaître que cette histoire est encore plus tirer par les cheveux que les théories que vous me sortez habituellement ! » soufflait-elle en tentant vainement de reprendre mon sérieux.

« Mais je vous dis la vérité ! » s'entêtait-il en jetant un regard paniqué vers la porte.

Soupirant, elle suivait son regard et se rendait compte que prise dans leur discussion, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de la doctoresse. Et fort lui était d'admettre que Castle avait raison. Elle avait tout d'Uggly Betty et une nouvelle envie de rire la reprenait, mais au prix d'un immense effort, elle parvenait à la réprimer, se mordant la joue violement. Pas étonnant que l'imagination de Castle fonctionne à plein régime avec cette femme. Amusée, elle la suivait du regard alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir conscience de la présence de la jeune femme, et compulsait un dossier en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ze vous l'avait dit zeune fille ! Vos rézultats d'annalyzes zont revenus, et il est grand temps de faire zortir votre bébé ! » Déclarait-elle finalement en faisant joyeusement claquer le dossier.

Alors que Beckett avait le regard fixé sur Castle pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue du spécimen qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle tournait la tête brusquement vers cette doctoresse, ouvrant la bouche en grand et les yeux avec. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Non sérieusement, elle avait dû mal comprendre, Castle la contaminait avec ses délires.

« Mais quelles analyses ? Vous ne m'avez fait aucuns prélèvements ! » S'écriait Castle en se tournant vers elle avec affolement.

« Allons zeune fille ! Ze zuis votre grozzezze depuis le début et vouz êtes dans votre dernier zemeztre, évidemment que ze vouz est fait des analyzes ! » Soupirait-elle en regardant Castle.

Non mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bazar ? Peut-être que tout l'hôpital avait été exposé à un gaz hallucinogène avant son arrivée ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi les gars ne présentaient-ils aucuns symptômes ? A moins que ce ne soit dans cette pièce que le gaz s'était répandu ? Si c'était le cas, il allait falloir faire appel à un autre médecin afin d'empêcher cette doctoresse de s'occuper de patients temps qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvée toute sa raison.

« Mais je suis un homme, je ne suis pas enceint ! » protestait Castle en essayant à nouveau de se lever, mais n'y parvenant toujours pas.

Beckett était tellement estomaquée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réagir, se contentant d'assister avec effarement à la scène surréaliste qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Tenez vous tranquille, ze n'est pas bon pour le bébé toute zette azitazion ! » déclarait doctement le médecin en écarquillant les yeux derrière ses verres à double foyers.

« Hummm… excusez-moi, mais il doit y avoir une erreur… » Réussissait enfin à articuler Beckett en constatant que Castle était sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie.

Surprise par le son de sa voix, la doctoresse se tournait vers elle, le détaillant de haut en bas en battant des cils de ses gros yeux globuleux. Et soudain un grand sourire éclairait son visage, et elle battait des mains, comme une petite fille l'aurait fait.

« Ah ! Enfin ! Le papa est arrivé ! » S'exclamait-elle avec ravissement.

Beckett manquait s'étouffer alors que Castle ricanait derrière son dos, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré tout de se demander comment cette doctoresse de bas étage pouvait prendre sa muse pour un homme. Plus aucun doute n'était permis, cette femme avait vraiment une case en moins. Toujours bouche bée, Beckett battait des cils, tentant de se reprendre. Castle avait eu raison, cette femme était folle, et il fallait impérativement lui faire entendre raison avant qu'elle n'emmène Castle au bloc et ne lui fasse subir une césarienne afin de lui sortir un enfant fictif. Surtout qu'elle risquait fort d'oublier l'étape de la péridurale et de l'anesthésie. L'image de Castle allongé sur une table d'opération et devant mettre au monde un bébé imaginaire, lui tirait un rire nerveux qu'elle réprimait en voyant son partenaire la foudroyer du regard.

« Désolée docteur, mais je pense que vous avez du intervertir le dossier de mon partenaire avec celui d'une de vos patientes. Castle ne peut définitivement pas être enceint… ou alors il m'a caché des choses… » Déclarait-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire de nouveau.

« Ze zais ze ce que vous rezzentez, et z'est tout à fait normal d'être nerveux à l'arrivée d'un premier bébé, mais tout ze pazzera bien, vous zerez un père fantaztique ! » la rassurait-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Mais je ne suis pas… » Commençait-elle à protester, mais la doctoresse la faisait taire d'un geste négligeant.

« Tzzzzz… ne vouz inquiétée pas… Ze vais aller m'azzurer que tout est prêt pour la zézarienne et ze reviens chercher votre épouze ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle quittait la pièce d'une démarche sautillante, laissant la jeune femme totalement sonnée. Elle rêvait où cette femme était vraiment persuadée que Castle était là pour accouché ? Où avait-elle eu son diplôme ? Dans une pochette surprise ? Peut être dans une tombola… Une chose était sûre, elle ne devait pas la laisser s'approcher de son partenaire.

« Vous me croyez maintenant ? » l'interrogeait-il en fixant la porte comme s'il craignait de la voir revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

« D'accord, vous aviez raison, mais si jamais je découvre que c'est une blague que les gars et vous avez orchestrée, je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas assez du reste de votre vie pour vous en repentir » déclarait-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas Beckett ! Vous allez me sortir de là n'est-ce pas ? » L'interrogeait-il avec inquiétude.

« Evidemment. Je ne vais pas laisser cette femme qui se prétend médecin vous emmenez au bloc » le rassurait-elle en réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à elle.

« Dieu merci ! Aidez moi à me lever, il faut partir avant qu'elle ne revienne » déclarait-il avant de se redresser précautionneusement, serrant fermement le drap autour de lui.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Beckett souriait en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre, imaginant sans peine ce que dissimulait ce drap, avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre. Se détournant, elle s'emparait du pantalon de son partenaire avant de lui tendre. Il s'en saisissait de sa main libre et tentait de l'enfiler, mais le moindre mouvement lui tirant des plaintes de souffrance, Kate se dévouait et s'agenouillant devant son partenaire, l'aidait à l'enfiler avant de se relever et de croiser le regard obscurcit de son écrivain. Gênée par l'intensité du moment, elle détournait le regard avant de s'éloigner vers la porte, comme pour s'assurer que l'autre allumée ne revenait pas. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se tournait de nouveau vers Castle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et lui souriait d'un air détaché.

« Je ne laisserais pas cette femme s'approcher de vous Castle, mais vous avez besoin qu'un médecin vous examine. J'ai envoyé Esposito cherché un docteur. Celui-ci ne devrait plus tarder, et je me ferais un plaisir de lui parler de sa curieuse collègue pendant qu'il examine votre… dos » soufflait-elle en s'approchant de nouveau de lui pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle.

« Pas question de rester dans cet hôpital de fous ! » protestait-il en s'appuyant sur la jeune femme pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

« Soyez raisonnable Castle, vous n'allez pas rester comme ça ! » tentait-elle de le raisonner, même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

« Dès que nous serons sorti d'ici, je vous laisserais me conduire dans un autre hôpital, mais je veux partir d'ici avant que l'autre folle ne me retrouve et mutile mon corps de dieu grec ! » lançait-il fermement en commençant à avancer vers la porte.

Beckett se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire, songeant que, même dans les moments difficiles, il trouvait le moyen de faire de l'esprit. Mais elle ne pouvait que partager son désir de fuir aussi loin que possible de cette salle d'examen. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle l'aidait à avancer, tentant d'occulter les sensations que son corps collé contre le sien éveillait en moi. Il n'était peut être pas un dieu grec, mais possédait un corps qui faisait naître en elle des sensations électrisantes. Mais encore une fois, les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à un rapprochement, et elle soupirait légèrement de dépit. Arriver devant la porte, elle tendait une main vers la clenche lorsque celle-ci se baissait, et que la porte s'ouvrait, livrant passage à un homme en blouse blanche.

« Désolé de ne venir que maintenant, mais c'est un peu la folie aujourd'hui ! » déclarait-il alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

« Oui, nous avions remarqué ! » ironisait Castle en lui lançant un regard entendu.

« Encore toutes mes excuses, mais nous sommes en effectif réduit aujourd'hui, et nous jonglons avec plusieurs patients ! » expliquait-il sans quitter son dossier du regard.

« Ce qui explique sûrement les _légères_ erreurs de diagnostics… » Remarquait Castle en lançant un regard noir au médecin.

Se retenant de rire devant la tête outrée de son écrivain, Beckett le ramenait vers la table d'examen.

Sans prendre conscience de la portée de son geste, elle posait la main su la boucle de sa ceinture et entreprenait de la défaire.

« Merci Kate, mais je pense que je vais le faire tout seul ! » la stoppait-il en recouvrant sa main de la sienne.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle rougissait furieusement et s'écartait vivement de lui. Se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, elle fixait obstinément le sol, mais le raclement de gorge de son partenaire l'obligeait à le regarder, et elle constatait qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour se rallonger. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'approchait de lui, et sans croiser son regard intense braqué sur elle, l'aidait à se rallonger sur la table.

« Mais quand nous serons sorti de cet asile de fou, sentez-vous libre de me déshabiller chaque fois que le cœur vous en dira ! » la taquinait-il, s'amusant de la gêne de sa partenaire.

Sans répondre, elle se contentait de le relâcher un peu trop brusquement, et il laissait échapper un cri de douleur lorsque son fessier rencontrait brutalement la table, et elle se mordait la lèvre en souriant.

« Allons zeune fille, ze n'est qu'un mauvais moment à pazzer ! » se moquait-elle en riant doucement.

« Content de voir que ma souffrance vous amuse autant Beckett, je ne vous savais pas aussi sans cœur ! » se plaignait-il en boudant comme le ferait un enfant.

« Allons chaton, ne fais pas la tête, tu auras droit à une sucrerie si tu es sage et que tu laisses le médecin t'examiner ! » rigolait-elle franchement avant de lui déposer spontanément un baiser sur le front pour se faire pardonner.

Ce n'est qu'en se redressant et en croisant son regard qu'elle comprenait qu'elle venait à nouveau de se trahir. A ce rythme-là, elle lui sauterait dessus avant la fin de la journée. Penchée au-dessus de lui, elle laissait leurs regards exprimés ce qu'ils étaient incapables de se dire, et ils étaient sur le point d'échanger un baiser lorsque la voix du médecin les interrompait, brisant l'intensité de ce moment. Comme prise en faute, Beckett se redressait en sursautant et s'écartait brusquement de Castle, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Bien, je vois dans votre dossier que vous vous plaigniez du coccyx… » Lançait-il en refermant le dossier et en enfilant des gants.

« Oui tout à fait. Je suis tombé et me suis mal réceptionné, et c'est assez douloureux ! » Soupirait Castle sans pour autant la quitter du regard, cherchant à capter l'attention qu'elle lui refusait.

Hochant la tête, le médecin s'approchait de Castle et palpait le bas de son dos, arrachant des plaintes à son partenaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écartait et allait jeter ses gants dans une poubelle avant de reprendre le dossier pour noter ses constatations dedans. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se rapprochait de Castle et s'asseyait à ses pieds, attendant que le médecin leur annonce ce qu'il en était.

« Dites-vous croyez qu'il va nous dire ce que j'ai ou qu'il va tout garder pour lui ? » ronchonnait Castle dont la patience commençait à s'émousser.

« Cessez de faire l'enfant Castle, il est important que vous laissiez le médecin faire son travail » le rappelait-elle à l'ordre.

Castle était pire qu'un enfant de cinq ans à qui l'on aurait demandé de rester tranquille trop longtemps. En soupirant, elle se tournait vers le médecin au moment où il reposait le dossier de Castle et les regardait d'un air songeur.

« Bien, il n'y a rien de casser. Je vais vous prescrire une pommade à appliquer pendant une semaine à raison de trois fois par jour. » Leur souriait-il gentiment avant de se saisir d'un bloc et de rédiger l'ordonnance qu'il tendait à Beckett dans un sourire.

« Merci docteur. Peut-il quitter l'hôpital ? » S'enquérait-elle avec soulagement tout en rangeant l'ordonnance dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il reste avec nous encore un peu… » Déclarait-il en continuant de sourire.

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous craignez des complications ? » S'étonnait-elle en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Castle.

« Et bien cette chute a déclenchée le travail, je pense donc plus prudent que madame reste ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt pour la césarienne que ma collègue a programmée pour elle ! » leur expliquait-il sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'étouffait-elle alors que Castle se saisissait de son bras, totalement paniqué.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, votre mari et votre bébé sont entre de très bonnes mains, tout se passera bien » ajoutait-il avant de s'excuser et de sortir de la salle de consultation.

« Beckett, il faut me sortir de là, maintenant ! » s'écriait Castle dont la voix montait dangereusement dans les aigus.

Et elle pouvait comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet hôpital de fous ?

* * *

><p><strong>Clic ?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici venue le temps des ... ah merde je crois que je l'ai déjà faite celle la !**

**Donc merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ca nous fait trop plaisir ! Merci merci !**** V****oila trêve de plaisanterie ( enfin presque)**** continuez on aime ça !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Non mais ce n'était pas croyable ! Tous les médecins étaient fous dans cet hôpital ! Après la mère d'Ugly Betty, voilà qu'alors que Castle pensait avoir un médecin digne de ce nom, il s'avérait être aussi cinglé que sa collègue. Instinctivement, il se tournait vers Kate, la regardant d'un air suppliant. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là à tout prix. Après tout elle avait avouée qu'elle serait prête à le faire évadé de prison alors de cet asile, cela serait du gâteau en comparaison. Sentant son regard sur elle la jeune femme le regardait à son tour. Elle y voyait de la crainte mais aussi une confiance indéfectible en elle. Son cœur se gonflait de tendresse pour lui, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle le protégerait envers et contre tous, mais sa raison l'en empêchait, maintenant la bride serrée à ses sentiments grandissants.

« Ne faites pas cette tête Castle, tout ira bien ! Ils ne peuvent pas vous retenir contre votre volonté, allez go ! » lui souriait-elle avec assurance.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Beckett, un très mauvais pressentiment ! » répliquait-il d'un air lugubre et défaitiste.

La jeune femme le regardait, peu habituée à le voir si abattu, lui l'éternel optimiste. En soupirant, elle l'aidait à s'asseoir, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de le sortir de cet hôpital sans se faire repérer. Connaissant l'expression qu'elle arborait, il la laissait réfléchir en paix, se contentant de l'observer avec inquiétude. Habituellement, il aurait eu un sourire devant ce visage en recherche de solution, ce visage qu'il adorait mais en cet instant une seule pensée lui venait. Terreur, terreur et encore terreur. Il finissait par s'impatienter, ne la laissant pas continuer le cheminement de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites Beckett ? Ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer ! Ils vont arriver et m'emmener puis me feront subir les pires choses ! » S'exclamait-il tremblant à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, sa peur prenant le dessus sur sa confiance en sa partenaire.

« Ecoutez Castle le mieux pour passer inaperçus est que j'aille à la recherche d'une blouse de médecin. Quant à vous, allongez-vous sur la table et attendez moi là, je reviens au plus vite. » Déclarait-elle finalement d'un ton assuré qui dissimulait parfaitement l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à laisser seul son écrivain, même pour quelques minutes.

Elle allait partir lorsqu'il lui saisissait le poignet, la ramenant brutalement vers lui.

« Faites attention à vous ! » soufflait-il avec des trémolos dans la voix, à croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir les lignes ennemis sous un feu nourrit.

La détective roulait des yeux, amusée par le côté dramatique de son partenaire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de sa mère.

« Non mais Castle c'est bon ! Je ne vais pas traverser l'autoroute à pieds pendant l'heure de pointe ! C'est juste un hôpital ! » Soupirait-elle en retirant doucement sa main de son emprise sans pour autant s'éloigner, ce qu'il mettait à profit pour reprendre sa main entre les siennes.

« Un hôpital qui embauche deux médecins cinglés dans leur service ! Et s'ils n'étaient pas les seuls ? Les vigils par exemples hein ! Si vous êtes prise en train de voler une blouse et qu'ils vous… » Protestait-il en échafaudant une de ses théories loufoques.

La brunette posait un doigt sur sa bouche, coupant court à ses élucubrations plus loufoques que jamais.

« On ze calme zeune fille z'est très mauvais pour le bébé ! » Ironisait Beckett en étouffant un rire tout en se dégageant, trouvant leur proximité troublante et surtout dangereuse pour sa concentration.

« Ah mais vous avez raté votre vocation détective ! Une grande carrière de comique vous ouvre les bras. » Grommelait-il vexé par la désinvolture de la jeune femme.

Kate riait de la moue boudeuse de son écrivain et en le fixant de son regard tendrement moqueur, s'éloignait à reculons avant de faire volteface et de sortir de la chambre. La porte refermée, elle s'immobilisait, et les sens aux aguets, scrutait les alentours, cherchant à déterminer si le danger rodait dans les parages ou pas. Elle avait beau s'être moquée de Castle, elle n'était malgré tout pas rassurée par ce drôle d'hôpital. Elle trouvait toujours curieux qu'il y ait si peu de personnels dans les couloirs mais finalement cela n'était pas plus mal. Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas à quoi s'en tenir exactement, elle préférait croiser le moins de membre du corps médical possible. Se déplaçant aussi furtivement que possible, elle se lançait dans la recherche de la salle de repos, espérant y trouver une blouse abandonnée là par un médecin négligeant, ce qui vu ce qu'elle avait déjà observée, ne devrait pas poser problème.

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, elle la débusquait enfin non loin de là, juste en amont. Miracle, les vestiaires se situait juste à côté, et elle remerciait l'architecte de cette bâtisse d'avoir voulu jouer sur le côté pratique. Elle aurait d'autant plus de chance de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Lorsqu'elle entrait dans les vestiaires, elle se stoppait devant un homme vêtu d'une camisole. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et semblait hagard, comme s'il luttait contre l'effet des drogues qui lui avaient été administrées. Lorsque ses yeux vitreux se posaient sur Kate, ils s'illuminaient. D'une démarche chancelante, il s'avançait maladroitement vers elle, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la plaque que la jeune femme portait à la taille.

« Mon dieu, vous êtes venue ! Libérez moi, ils ont tous pété un câble ! » Déclarait-il d'une voix pâteuse qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre.

Beckett regardait l'individu qui avait les yeux exorbités. Il ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et au vu de sa camisole, il avait dû échapper aux médecins du service psychiatrique. Elle décidait de s'éviter tout retard et rentrait donc dans son jeu. Après tout, comme le disait le dicton, mieux valait éviter de contrarier les fous, cela les énervait, et elle avait assez côtoyée de fous furieux pour le reste de son existence.

« Oui pas de soucis, je vais revenir. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de cette blouse » répondait-elle en désignant une blouse blanche de médecin.

« Oh oui vous avez raison ! Mieux vaut ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Ils sont très dangereux et instables. Se mêler à eux est le meilleur moyen pour réussir à les maîtriser et reprendre le contrôle de cet hôpital. » Approuvait-il en papillonnant des yeux, comme s'il éprouvait des difficultés à rester concentrer.

Kate le toisait surprise par ses propos, puis sans lâcher son regard, de peur qu'il ne tente de se jeter sur elle en comprenant qu'elle ne comptait pas le libérer comme il l'escomptait, s'emparait doucement de la précieuse blouse de médecin et partait à reculons, esquissant un faux sourire rassurant. Elle se faisait la promesse de prévenir la direction de l'hôpital pour leur signaler ce fou échappé lorsqu'elle aurait mis Castle à l'abri, mais pour l'instant son partenaire était son seul objet de préoccupation. Son unique objectif pour le moment était de le sortir de là quoiqu'il lui en coûtait.

De retour dans le couloir, elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre, puis aussi discrètement que possible, verrouillait la porte des vestiaires. Autant ne pas mettre la vie des patients de cet hôpital en danger, même s'il était en camisole de force, mieux valait le garder enfermer ici. La conscience tranquille, elle enfilait la blouse et se hâtait à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre au plus vite son partenaire. Une sourde angoisse lui étreignait la poitrine, et elle voulait être à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Se faisant violence pour ne pas se mettre à courir, elle traversait les couloirs à une vitesse impressionnante, priant pour ne pas croiser de membres du personnel. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps à perdre en explications, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de la fiabilité du personnel soignant de cet hôpital.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappait lorsqu'elle arrivait en vue des salles d'examen. Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle constatait qu'elle ne s'était absentée que sept minutes. Qu'avait-il pu arriver en un lapse de temps si court ? Un sourire étirait ses lèvres en poussant la porte, s'attendant déjà à entendre les récriminations de son écrivain qui lui reprocherait d'avoir été trop longue. Mais ce qu'elle entendait n'avait rien de similaire.

« Ne faites pas ça ! Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas une femme, me faire cette injection ne servirait strictement à rien ! » Entendait-elle la voix affolée de Castle.

« Allons zeune fille, zezzez voz enfantillazes ! Vouz allez faire du mal à votre bébé zi vous continuez à vouz aziter de la zorte ! » Soupirait la doctoresse.

Inquiète, Kate se ruait dans la pièce et se figeait en voyant la femme médecin faire une piqûre dans les fesses de son écrivain. Le cri de détresse qu'il poussait lui glaçait le sang, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. L'injection avait été réalisée, et le produit anesthésiant ne tarderait plus à faire effet. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir sortir d'ici si Castle était dans l'incapacité de se déplacer ? Jamais elle n'aurait la force de le porter, et le traîner ne serait définitivement pas discret. Peut-être réussirait-elle à mettre la main sur un fauteuil roulant ? Son inquiétude allait crescendo au fur et à mesure que le temps s'égrenait. A ce rythme-là, Castle se retrouverait sur la table d'opération avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire ouf. Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans cette improbable situation ? Une chose était sûre, les gars allaient vraiment regretter d'avoir joué cette farce à son écrivain. Elle allait leur en faire baver, et plus jamais ils ne se risqueraient à ce genre de gaminerie. Mais en attendant, elle devait mettre son partenaire à l'abri, et le plus rapidement possible.

« Vous voyez, ze n'était qu'un mauvais moment à pazzer ! » déclarait triomphalement le médecin avant d'ajouter « ze vais vous laizzer vous repozez un peu. L'anezthézie va mettre un petit quart d'heure à faire effet, vouz allez voir »

« Vous êtes complètement folle, totalement bonne à enfermée ! » s'exclamait Rick en tentant de s'écarter de cette femme.

« Allons zeune fille, ne zoyez pas vexzante ! Ze zais parfaitement ze que ze fais ! vous me remerzierez quand vous tiendrez votre zoli petit bébé dans vos bras ! » soupirait-elle en secouant la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus derrière ses verres à double foyers, lui donnant l'air d'un hibou.

Sur ces mots, elle tapotait les fesses de Rick, lui tirant un cri de douleur et quittait la pièce avec un sourire vissé au visage. Elle se tourna vers moi avisant ma tenue, elle me regarda de haut en bas, puis me lança :

« Zurveiller zette zeune fille, qu'elle ne nous faze pas faux bon, elle est très azitée ! » Et sur ses paroles, refermait la porte derrière elle.

Beckett se ruait auprès de Rick, plus que jamais inquiète.

« Castle ? Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquérait-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, se penchant au-dessus de lui.

« Non ! Cette folle m'a anesthésié la partie inférieure du corps ! » S'exclamait-il en se cognant rageusement la tête contre la table. « Je ne peux plus marcher ! »

« Je vais aller chercher un fauteuil. Vous sortir d'ici devient plus que jamais vital » déclarait-elle en lui serrant nerveusement l'épaule.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici Beckett, mais par pitié, sortez-moi de là ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez si vous empêchez cette folle de s'approcher à nouveau de moi ! » La suppliait-il en s'agrippant à elle.

« Je vais chercher le fauteuil, attendez-moi ici » approuvait-elle en chassant les idées peu catholiques que la proposition de son partenaire avait fait naître dans son esprit.

« Beckett si je pouvais me déplacer seul, je n'aurais pas fait de vieux os ici ! » ironisait-il en lui lançant un regard torve.

« Au moins maintenant je sais comment faire pour vous empêcher de me désobéir lorsque je vous ordonne de rester dans la voiture ! » constatait Beckett avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Hilarant lieutenant vraiment. Quand vous aurez fini de rire à mes dépends, vous irez chercher mon carrosse, la situation devient plus qu'alarmante ! » La rappelait-il à l'ordre d'un ton bougon.

« Désolée Castle, je me dépêche » s'excusait-elle en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant l'expression d'enfant contrarié de son écrivain.

Sur une dernière pression rassurante, elle quittait la pièce et se hâtait de nouveau vers la salle de repos. En s'y rendant tout à l'heure, elle avait aperçu une sorte de réserve dans laquelle plusieurs fauteuils étaient stockés. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que personne n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de verrouillée celle-ci. Elle perdrait de précieuses minutes si elle devait crocheter la serrure. Mais les dieux devaient être de son côté, parce que la porte était toujours grande ouverte, ce qui lui permettait de s'emparer d'un fauteuil avec facilité. Prestement, elle revenait sur ses pas, priant pour que la doctoresse ne soit pas revenue entre temps pour emmener Castle. Mais il était toujours là et seul à son retour.

« C'est bon Castle, nous allons pouvoir y aller » s'exclamait-elle en laissant la porte ouverte.

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle, mais si vous le permettez, je ne me réjouirais pas avant d'être en sécurité, loin de ces fous ! » répliquait-il en se surélevant sur ses avant-bras.

« Allez Castle, un peu d'optimisme ! » Le réprimandait-elle en plaçant le fauteuil aussi près que possible.

« Je sais, mais dans mon état actuel, j'ai du mal à l'être… » Soufflait-il d'un ton légèrement absent.

« Castle ? Ça ne va pas ? » S'inquiétait-elle en entourant son visage de ses mains pour pouvoir l'observer attentivement.

« Je crois qu'elle a dû forcer sur la dose… je me sens totalement déconnecté… » Marmonnait-il en dodelinant de la tête.

« Hey Castle, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour réussir à vous mettre dans ce fauteuil ! » Lui rappelait-elle en lui tapotant les joues pour qu'il reste concentré sur elle.

« D'accord… » Approuvait-il en papillonnant des yeux et en se fixant sur son visage avec un léger sourire niait.

« A trois on y va ! » déclarait-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il entourait son cou des siens, collant leurs corps l'un à l'autre.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » voulait-elle savoir, chassant le trouble que le corps chaud et viril de son partenaire contre les courbes de son corps éveillait en elle.

« Hummm… » Approuvait-il en laissant sa tête se loger dans son cou.

« Un… deux… trois ! » décomptait-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Raffermissant son étreinte autour de son torse, elle le faisait pivoter avant de le faire s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

« Bon sang Castle ! Vous êtes lourd ! » Soufflait-elle alors que le poids de son partenaire la déstabilisait et qu'elle se retrouvait assise sur ses genoux.

« Dites tout de suite que je suis gros ! » protestait-il d'un ton qui aurait paru indigné s'il n'avait pas été aussi endormi.

« Non, mais vous mettre au sport ne vous ferait pas de mal ! » remarquait-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse pour se redresser et retrouver une position un peu moins compromettante.

« Mais je veux bien en faire du sport moi ! Surtout si j'ai droit à des séances d'entraînement privé avec vous ! » La défiait-il en tentant de l'empêcher de se relever.

« Arrêtez de dire des bêtises Castle, vous ne survivriez pas à une de mes séances d'entraînement » le provoquait-elle en contournant le fauteuil, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Je pourrais vous surprendre Kate… » Répliquait-il alors que sa tête dodelinait dangereusement.

« Nous poursuivrons cette conversation lorsque vous serez en état de le faire Castle… » Murmurait-elle en constatant que son partenaire avait du mal à rester éveiller.

« Hummmm…. » Marmonnait-il en tentant de redresser ma tête, mais cela semblait lui demander un effort incommensurable.

« Tenez bon Castle, je vous promets de vous sortir de là » déclarait-elle alors qu'elle pilotait le fauteuil dans les couloirs déserts de cet hôpital fantôme.

Mais rendue méfiante par ses précédentes rencontres, elle décidait de faire quelques détours pour gagner la sortie des ambulances. Mais les dieux avaient dû décider de prendre une pause, parce qu'au détour d'un couloir, ils se retrouvaient nez à nez avec le professeur foldingue et une armée de vigiles qui n'avaient pas l'air commode. Ils lui tournaient le dos, et elle tentait de faire discrètement demi-tour, mais le fauteuil heurtait un chariot de repas qui se renversait dans un fracas assourdissant.

« Ils zont là, vite rattrapez-les ! Il ne faut zurtout pas qu'ils puizzent quitter l'hôpital ! » S'écriait la foldingue d'un ton suraiguë.

Sans attendre, Kate se mettait à courir, poussant Castle de plus en plus groggy devant elle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans son système nerveux, elle tentait en vain de trouver le moyen d'échapper à ses poursuivants sans faire usage de son arme. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait de civils, et qu'ils ne faisaient qu'obéir à un médecin. Même si celle-ci était dingue, elle ne pouvait pas l'abattre. Quant aux vigils, dieux seul savait ce qu'elle avait pu leur raconter à leur sujet. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas sortir son arme, même si l'envie la démangeait de plus en plus. Une chose était sûre, elle devait prévenir les gars. Tant pis pour sa crédibilité. Elle préférait être l'objet de leurs moqueries plutôt que de voir cette folle jouer du bistouri sur son écrivain au risque de le lui abîmer.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle se rendait compte, qu'une pente raide se trouvait devant elle, et au lieu de ralentir, elle accélérait encore l'allure et l'abordait à pleine vitesse. Se surélevant à la force des bras, elle laissait le fauteuil filer à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs de la radiologie, souriant en entendant le bruit des pas de leurs poursuivants s'estomper. Mais elle ne pourrait pas conserver cette avance très longtemps. Ils devaient se cacher le temps qu'elle trouve une solution et qu'elle appel à l'aide. Voyant le mur s'approcher à grande vitesse, elle se laissait redescendre et ses pieds touchaient le sol juste à temps pour qu'elle puisse prendre un virage serré et aboutir dans un nouveau couloir qui malheureusement pour elle se terminait en cul de sac.

Faire demi-tour lui ferait prendre le risque de tomber nez à nez avec les vigiles, d'autant qu'elle les entendait approcher à grands pas. Resserrant son emprise sur les poignées du fauteuil, elle scrutait les environs lorsqu'elle se décidait pour une solution peu glorieuse, mais qui devrait les mettre à l'abri suffisamment longtemps pour que leurs poursuivants se lancent à leur recherche dans une autre partie de l'hôpital, leur laissant le temps de s'enfuir. Mais pour que cela fonctionne elle devait agir vite et en silence. Immobilisant le fauteuil, elle s'élançait vers les portes des différentes pièces qui lui faisaient face et tentait de les ouvrir, mais elles étaient toutes soigneusement verrouillées. Evidemment. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir la même chance deux fois dans la même journée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner, une porte s'ouvrait enfin, et sans même regarder dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, elle rebroussait chemin et d'une forte poussée, envoyait Castle dans la pièce avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Un bruit de choc suivit d'une chute la faisait grimacer, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention dans l'immédiat, préférant s'assurer d'abord que les vigiles ne pourraient pas entrer dans la pièce. Elle verrait le reste après. Heureusement pour elle, cette pièce possédait un verrou interne qu'elle s'empressait d'actionner. Elle se doutait bien que cela ne freinerait qu'un temps les agents de sécurité de cet hôpital, mais cela devrait lui permettre de mettre en place un plan B, et de prévenir les gars. Et surtout, elle devait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas aggravé l'état de Castle songeait-elle en se retournant pour découvrir son partenaire, gisant à terre, le fauteuil encastré dans une étagère.

« Mon dieu Castle, je suis désolée ! » s'exclamait-elle en se précipitant vers partenaire.

S'agenouillant près de lui, elle le retournait délicatement sur le dos, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, et palpait avec douceur son corps, cherchant à déterminer s'il s'était cassé quelque chose. Le fait qu'il ne grogne pas de douleur la rassurait, et fermant les yeux un bref instant, elle remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir été la cause d'une souffrance supplémentaire pour son ami. Précautionneusement, elle reposait sa tête à terre et se relevant, regardait enfin la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Une buanderie à première vue. Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins ils côtoyaient des serviettes et des couvertures propres. Ça valait mieux que des balais poussiéreux et des serpillières malodorantes.

« Kate…. » Entendait-elle dans son dos, la faisant se retourner.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui serrait le cœur. Castle était d'une pâleur inquiétante et tremblait légèrement. A croire que cette doctoresse de malheur n'avait pas mis qu'un anesthésiant dans sa seringue. Attrapant des couvertures, elle en étalait une à terre avant d'y allonger son partenaire, qu'elle recouvrait d'une seconde. Lorsque les tremblements s'estompaient, elle se relevait et recommençait à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Ils avaient provisoirement échappés à leurs poursuivants, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient découverts. Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir renvoyé les gars au poste. Elle savait qu'elle devrait les appeler en renfort, mais pour leur dire quoi ? Et la prendraient-ils au sérieux ? Elle-même avait eu du mal à croire à cette histoire surréaliste.

Fixant son téléphone, elle imaginait déjà la tête que feraient les gars si elle leur disait :

« Yo Espo ! Viens-nous chercher, Castle et moi avons été obligés de nous enfermés dans une buanderie parce que la doctoresse qui s'est occupée de lui est persuadée qu'il est enceint et veut lui faire subir une césarienne pour que son accouchement se passe bien ! Dépêche-toi, bye ! »

Il croirait à une mauvaise blague. Au mieux il se déplacerait juste pour échapper à la corvée qu'elle lui avait infligée, au pire, il ignorerait son appel. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle revenait au point de départ et devait trouver le moyen de les sortir de là par ses propres moyens. Des bruits de pas accompagnés de voix la faisait se figée et instinctivement, elle portait la main à son arme.

« Vous les avez trouvés ? » s'enquérait un homme.

« Non, mais ils sont forcément dans les parages. Toutes les issues ont été bouclées ! » Déclarait un autre.

« Alors continuer à les chercher, la boss dit que l'opération doit avoir lieux le plus rapidement possible, et vous savez comment elle est quand elle est contrariée ! » lançait un troisième.

Silencieusement, Kate écoutait les pas s'éloignés dans le couloir et attendait de ne plus les entendre avant de se détendre. Voilà qui compliquait singulièrement ses projets d'évasion. Leur fuite avait poussée les médecins à boucler toutes les issues, leur coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Leur situation était peu glorieuse, et elle ne voyait pas vraiment de façon de s'en sortir sans jouer des poings et faire usage de son arme, civils ou pas. Plus elle réfléchissait à leur situation, plus elle se disait qu'ils avaient plongés en pleine Quatrième dimension. C'était comme si tous les médecins avaient été remplacés par des fous en puissance.

« Kate… » Gémissait de nouveau Castle, la faisant se retourner vers lui.

Constatant qu'il s'agitait, comme s'il luttait contre un ennemi invisible, elle se hâtait de le rejoindre, de peur que ses plaintes ne révèlent leur présence à leurs poursuivants.

« Chut Castle… je suis là, tout va bien… » Murmurait-elle en soulevant la tête de son ami qu'elle posait sur ses genoux.

« Kate… » Répétait-il en papillonnant des yeux, luttant contre les effets des drogues qui lui avaient été administrées.

« Tout va bien Castle, reposez-vous… » Le rassurait-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux sans y prendre réellement garde.

« Kate, je suis vraiment désolé, je crois que je ne vais pas tenir, laissez-moi là et partez ! » balbutiait-il faiblement.

Elle le toisait sévèrement, roulant des yeux devant le ton mélodramatique qu'il utilisait.

« Castle c'est bon, vous n'allez pas mourir non plus ! » tentait-elle de le convaincre, même si elle n'en était plus aussi certaine, pas s'il passait sur le billard.

« Mais ils veulent m'opérer pour m'enlever mon bébé ! » protestait-il mollement, son regard vitreux se fixant sur son visage.

La détective le regardait, éberluée par son attitude, puis éclatait de rire. Tout cela était si irréel. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un bad trip. Elle allait finir par croire qu'elle avait consommée des drogues à son insu.

« Non mais sérieusement Castle la folie est contagieuse ! » soufflait-elle en essuyant du bout des doigts la larme de rire qui perlait à ses paupières.

Il lui prenait la main, la regardant avec une telle intensité qu'elle en était déstabilisée. Elle avait l'impression désagréable qu'il était sur le point de lui faire ses adieux.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraînée dans cette histoire. Je suis vraiment doué pour vous attirer des ennuis » soupirait-il tristement avant de reprendre « Il semblerait que mon destin soit scellé, ne risquer rien pour moi, je ne veux pas que vous soyez vous aussi en danger »

La jeune femme ouvrait puis refermait la bouche, et à nouveau éclatait de rire, se tenant les côtes. Et lui qui était persuadé de n'avoir rien hérité de sa mère. Mais il avait sans aucun doute hérité de son goût pour la théâtralisation du quotidien.

« Ok Cast arrêtons le délire ! On va trouver une solution, en attendant restons là, personne ne pensera à nous rechercher ici. » Décidait-elle en secouant doucement la tête, touchée malgré tout qu'il fasse passer son bien-être avant le sien.

Un silence se faisait entre eux, et jetant un regard à sa montre, Kate constatait que presque trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Uggly Betty senior avait fait cette piqûre à son écrivain. Sentant la pression sur ses jambes se faire plus forte, elle baissait les yeux et constatait que son partenaire avait cédé aux appels de Morphée. Elle ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où ils avaient été seuls et aussi proches. Et cette trop grande proximité la rendait nerveuse. Se mordillant la lèvre, elle caressait du bout des doigts les courbes viriles de son visage, arrachant un sourire à Castle qui remuait, sa main venant se positionnée sur la taille de la belle brune. Il ronchonnait quelque peu puis se calait contre son ventre, comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère.

Le fixant, elle se demandait furtivement s'il dormait vraiment ou s'il profitait honteusement de la situation. Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendait un léger ronflement sortir de la gorge de son auteur favori. Rassurée, elle parcourait lentement de ses mains le corps de son partenaire, ami et, elle le savait, bien plus encore. Elle le regardait tendrement. Il était si magnifique, le visage à nouveau serein. Délicatement elle remettait en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui tombait sur le visage de son romancier. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle aimait, non, adorait cette proximité même si cela lui faisait peur. Alors que l'amour de sa vie dormait paisiblement, elle retraçait du bout des doigts les traits de son visage, voulant de son touché, s'en imprégner, ignorant quand elle aurait à nouveau une telle occasion.

Elle aimait sa peau, elle était douce et ferme mais on pouvait ressentir, le vécu, les épreuves de la vie. Elle s'attardait sur sa cicatrice se demandant où il avait pu se la faire. Elle souriait, pensant que cela avait dû se faire stupidement, le connaissant. Continuant son exploration, ses doigts s'arrêtaient de nouveau sur une partie de son visage…ses lèvres…tentantes…appétissantes. Elle les avait goûtées une fois. Une seule et unique fois, et avait eu, depuis, envie à plusieurs reprises de les rencontrées de nouveau. Et à cet instant l'envie était si forte que sans s'en rendre compte sa tête s'abaissait d'elle-même. Ancrant une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur le sommet de son crâne, Kate rapprochait dangereusement son visage de celui de son partenaire toujours endormi.

Ce n'était que lorsque leurs souffles se mêlaient qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne voulait plus lutter contre ses envies. Délicatement elle posait ses lèvres sur celles de Rick, les effleurant à peine puis les détachait. La jeune femme observait son ami toujours au pays des songes et de nouveau l'embrassait de façon plus appuyée cette fois. Elle poussait un long râle de contentement au contact des lèvres douces et chaudes de Castle. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle aimait ces lèvres tant désirées. Comment avait-elle pu résister si longtemps à ce plaisir si simple ? Elle l'ignorait mais une chose était sûre. Dès qu'ils sortiraient d'ici, ils s'expliqueraient et mettraient les choses à plat entre eux.

Et alors qu'elle allait se retirer à regret, consciente qu'elle abusait de la vulnérabilité de son partenaire, elle sentait une main sur sa nuque l'inciter à rester. C'est alors que ce qui n'était qu'à peine un baiser devenait un échange passionné. Très vite leurs langues se rencontraient pour une valse amoureuse, leur arrachant à chacun un gémissement de bien-être. Ils n'auraient pu dire combien de temps ce baiser durait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se résolvaient à y mettre un terme avant que l'air ne se raréfie dans leurs poumons. Leurs lèvres se touchaient encore, et ils tentaient de rependre pied avec la réalité mais ils étaient dans leur monde, plus rien ne comptait, tous ce qui était en dehors d'eux avait disparu.

Ils s'observaient sans dire un mot, savourant simplement cette béatitude qui les assaillait encore suite à cet intense échange. Castle se redressait quelque peu pour caresser la joue de Kate, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là, et qu'elle venait de l'embrasser. Un sourire commun étirait leurs lèvres lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux de plaisir au contact, et posait sa main sur la sienne. Jamais encore de sa vie un baiser ne l'avait autant chamboulée, la laissant frissonnante et pantelante. Comment s'en passer à présent ? Cela lui semblait tout simplement impossible, et elle était plus que jamais décider à ne plus avoir à le faire.

« Castle, je ne crois pas que… » Commençait-elle, sachant qu'elle devait freiner les choses avant que ça n'ailles trop loin.

« Non Kate, s'il te plaît, pas de retour en arrière ! » l'arrêtait-il en posant les doigts sur ses lèvres, une lueur effrayée et suppliante dans le regard.

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour ça » le rassurait-elle en embrassant tendrement ses doigts, lui faisant comprendre d'un seul regard qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fais dire ça ! » souriait-il rassuré, l'esprit de plus en plus clair.

« Le fait que nous soyons dans une buanderie ? » tentait-elle, à la fois amusée et rassurée de le voir redevenir lui-même.

« N'importe quel endroit me convient si je suis avec toi » déclarait-il en plantant son regard dans le sien, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

« Castle, je…. » Soufflait-elle en se mordillant les lèvres, se retenant de s'emparer à nouveau de celles de son écrivain.

« Kate s'il te plaît, arrête de réfléchir et laisse-toi aller… » L'encourageait-il en laissant ses doigts courir sur sa joue avant de les perdre dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas, pas alors que tu es en danger ! » protestait-elle en fermant les yeux, comme si elle luttait contre elle-même.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! » s'étonnait-il en écarquillant les yeux, prenant son expression la plus innocente avant d'ajouter malicieusement « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un docteur fou qui me cherchait pour me faire subir une césarienne ! »

« Tu sais que tu es irrécupérable ? » soupirait-elle en secouant la tête d'un air faussement réprobateur avant de lui ordonner de son ton le plus sévère « Maintenant tais-toi que je réfléchisse »

« Je connais une excellente façon de me faire taire, et qui, en plus, n'est absolument pas dangereuse pour la santé ! » s'exclamait-il après cinq longues secondes de silence, une lueur rieuse au fond des yeux.

« Qui te dis que m'embrasser ne te terrasserait pas ? » l'interrogeait Kate, le regard provocant.

« Oh mais je veux bien mourir sous le coup de tes baisers moi ! » assurait-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle, mais se stoppant à quelques millimètres, comme pour la défier d'aller plus loin.

« Rick ? » l'appelait-elle en secouant doucement la tête, se demandant s'il grandirait un jour, mais espérant bien dans le fond que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

« Hummm ? » s'enquérait-il surpris par l'usage de son prénom.

« Boucle-la et embrasse-moi ! » lui ordonnait-elle, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

« A vos ordres miss Beckett ! » acquiesçait-il avec un grand sourire lumineux.

Se redressant lestement, merci les médicaments, il s'agenouillait devant Kate, une jambe de chaque côté des genoux de la jeune femme. La fixant de son beau regard océan, il l'interrogeait du regard tout en se penchant vers elle, s'attendant à ce qu'elle change d'avis à tout moment. Mais loin de vouloir tout arrêter, Kate trouvait au contraire qu'il n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, et décidant de remédier à la situation, attrapait Rick par sa chemise, et le tirait vers elle, leurs visages se rencontrant avec brutalité, leurs tirant un gémissement passionné. Leurs lèvres se liaient fiévreusement, et ils entamaient une danse au rythme hypnotique qui les entraînait sans ambages dans un monde où le tourbillon de sentiments qui avait grandi en eux depuis leur première rencontre se transformait en un ouragan incontrôlable.

Se mettant à son tour à genoux, Kate laissait ses mains encerclées le cou de son écrivain, accentuant un peu plus le contact entre leurs deux visages. Un gémissement lui échappait lorsque les mains de Rick se posaient sur sa chute de reins, la plaquant violemment contre lui avant de la faire basculer sur le dos, l'emprisonnant sous le poids de son corps massif. En gémissant, Kate pliait la jambe, entourant la taille de Rick afin de le rapprocher d'elle, et se frottait sans vergogne contre lui. Jamais encore elle n'avait désiré à ce point un homme, et ce désir animal qu'il éveillait en elle la faisait agir avec une audace indescriptible. Elle n'était pas prude, mais jamais encore elle n'avait à ce point perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments. Elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir de façon rationnelle, se laissant emporter par ce maelstrom d'émotions.

Dans un grognement bestial qui allumait des flammèches de passion en elle, Rick laissait ses mains partir à la découverte de son corps offert à lui. Ses mains descendaient en une caresse affolante sur sa poitrine, qu'il caressa à travers la soie de son chemisier, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir, avant de poursuivre sa course jusqu'à son ventre, sur lequel il traçait des arabesques imaginaires avant de se faufiler sous le doux tissu, pour effleurer la peau soyeuse de sa partenaire. Ils gémirent de concert, et instinctivement, Kate nouait ses bras autour de sa nuque sans interrompre leur baiser qui semblait durer depuis une éternité. A bout de souffle, Rick s'écartait légèrement et plongeait son regard dans le sien. A la perte des lèvres de Rick sur les siennes, Kate laissait échapper un soupir de déception, et vivement, elle inversait leur position, se retrouvant assise sur les hanches de Rick, souriant triomphalement avant de replonger vers sa bouche.

Elle l'embrassait avec passion tout en le caressant habilement, et un soupir de satisfaction lui échappait lorsque les mains de Rick repartaient à la découverte de son corps et qu'il se mettait à déboutonner son chemisier, caressant chaque centimètre de peau qui se dévoilait à son regard dévorant. Gémissante, Kate se tortillait sur lui sous la torture qu'il lui infligeait et intensifiait son baiser. En réponse, les mains de Rick se refermaient sur sa sublime poitrine et se mettait à la caresser à travers la dentelle. Haletante, Kate rejetait la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, et Rick en profitait pour s'asseoir et prendre d'assaut son cou qu'il parsemait de baisers et de morsures plus ou moins appuyées.

Trop pris par leur passionnante activité, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la buanderie s'ouvrir, livrant passage à un des vigiles de l'hôpital, qui observait le spectacle qu'ils offraient avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Je les ai trouvés ! » entendait-il soudain à travers la brume de passion qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit aussi efficacement que les médicaments qu'on lui avait administré.

« Et ils se font des bisous tout partout ! » ajoutait la voix avant que la personne éclate d'un rire gras digne d'un ado attardé.

Surpris, il quittait le cou de Kate et tournait la tête, se figeant en découvrant un des vigiles de l'hôpital dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Nous sommes découverts… » Remarquait-il inutilement en reportant son attention sur Kate.

« Je suis la seule à l'être véritablement je te ferais remarqué ! » rétorquait Kate en refermant prestement son chemisier, remerciant le ciel que Rick ne l'ait pas retiré, et surtout qu'il la protège des regards de cet homme, de par son corps qu'il avait instinctivement positionné comme un paravent à sa semi nudité.

« C'est pas bien ! Ce genre de comportement est interdit par le règlement ! » leur lançait-il alors qu'ils entendaient ses camarades arrivés en courant.

« Ils ont pas été sages, la boss va devoir les punir » lançait un des deux autres vigiles présents en se mettant à rire.

« Oui, ils vont avoir une double ration de médicaments, et ils vont être enfermés dans la chambre des punis ! » ajoutait le troisième en riant comme s'il venait de sortir la blague du siècle.

« C'est moi où ils sont aussi fêlés que les deux autres ? » marmonnait Castle en se penchant vers Kate.

« Et ça t'étonnes ? Tout le personnel de cet hôpital à l'air de débarquer d'un asile ! » Lançait Kate en se levant souplement.

« J'aimerais bien connaître les critères de recrutement de cet hôpital… Enfin ils ont engagés Josh, je ne devrais pas être étonné ! » Marmonnait Rick en se levant à son tour alors que les vigiles s'approchaient d'eux.

« Castle laisse Josh là où il est tu veux ? » répliquait Kate en le foudroyant du regard.

« Allez les amoureux, il est l'heure de recevoir votre traitement ! » lançait une des armoires à glace en attrapant Kate par un bras.

Elle tentait de se dégager, mais était vite maîtrisée par deux autres gros bras qui la soulevaient de terre comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Deux autres gorilles empoignaient Castle, et ils le traînaient à travers les couloirs pour le ramener dans la salle d'examen qu'il avait fui. Dans son dos, il entendait Kate se débattre, et il se dévissait la tête pour s'assurer que ces grosses brutes ne la brutalisaient pas. Mais il avait beau se contorsionné dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir sa muse, ce qui commençait vraiment à le stresser, parce qu'il imaginait le pire en ce qui la concernait, d'autant qu'il percevait un gémissement de douleur qui le rendait fou de colère.

« Lâchez-la espèce de brutes ! Brutaliser un lieutenant de police va vous coûter cher ! » Criait-il en se débattant de plus belle, réveillant la douleur du bas de son dos.

« Non mais écoutez le, l'allumé ! Il veut nous faire croire que la jolie poulette est flic ! » Rigolait l'un d'eux, imité par ses acolytes.

« Il nous prends vraiment pour des demeurés ! » s'exclamait celui qui les avait découverts alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue des salles d'examen.

Plus ils approchaient, plus Rick croyait entendre de la musique. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en saisir les paroles lorsque soudain, le refrain retentissait fortement, comme si quelqu'un avait soudain monté le son, et il reconnut sans mal la chanson de Cheryl Cole, Fight For This Love. Malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à fredonner le refrain.

« _We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_…»

Mais brutalement, la mélodie se coupait, et il tournait la tête pour découvrir la présence d'un infirmier qui les toisait avec désapprobation. Comme s'il répondait à un signal, les vigiles les posaient à terre, et allaient se poster aux issues, comme s'ils craignaient une nouvelle tentative d'évasion.

« Ce que vous avez fait est très mal. Vous avez perturbé le bon fonctionnement de ce service et pour cela, vous allez être punis » déclarait l'infirmier en s'avançant vers eux avant de se poster devant Rick et de le fixer attentivement.

« Quoi ? J'ai du céleri coincé entre les dents ? » Ironisait-il rendu mal à l'aise par cet examen.

« Cette chanson ne dit pas la vérité. Vous aurez beau vous battre, vous ne gagnerez jamais, ils seront toujours les plus forts » déclarait l'homme en reculant de quelques pas alors que les vigiles revenaient encadrés Castle et Beckett.

« Mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez ? » demandait Kate en échangeant un regard d'incompréhension avec son partenaire.

« Des médicaments. Ils sont censés vous aider à aller mieux, mais c'est tout le contraire. Ils rendent vos peurs plus puissantes, vous font aller plus mal, vous donnent l'impression que vous êtes seuls dans un monde d'obscurité, et vous aller vite vous en rendre compte » lui expliquait-il avec un sourire tordu.

D'un claquement de doigts, il intimait aux vigiles de se saisir à nouveau d'eux et ils étaient entraînés loin l'un de l'autre.

« Arrêtez, lâchez-moi ! » s'écriait Kate en se débattant furieusement.

« Où l'emmenez-vous ! Que comptez-vous faire de nous ? » Criait Castle en se débattant tout autant.

« La jolie poulette va aller dans la chambre des punis où elle recevra le traitement qu'elle mérite pour son vilain comportement. Quant à vous, vous allez retrouver la boss qui vous attend impatiemment pour votre opération » leur révélait-il en éclatant d'un rire démentiel.

« Kate non ! Aide-moi ! » S'écriait Rick avec affolement se débattant si fort qu'il réussissait à se libérer, mais était rapidement maîtriser.

« Castle ! » hurlait Kate en voyant l'infirmier faire une piqûre à son écrivain dont la tête s'affaissait en avant.

« Allez, emmenez-les, la boss est suffisamment en colère comme ça ! » déclarait-il avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

« Lâchez-moi immédiatement ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! » pestait Kate en se débattant comme un beau diable, grimaçant lorsque ces brutes resserraient leur emprise sur ses bras et ses jambes.

Mais elle avait beau hurler, menacer et ruer, elle voyait finalement Castle disparaître derrière une porte alors qu'elle était portée à l'étage inférieure avant d'être jetée sans ménagement dans une chambre. Tout était perdu, elle l'avait perdu, n'avait pas su le protéger. Et alors qu'elle se débattait comme une démente des larmes de rage et de dépit coulaient sur ses joues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4 de notre fic loufoque, vous allez comprendre enfin le délire, j'espère que vous allez aimer et merci à tous pour vos reviews, on adore, toujours en co avec Iliana avec qui j'adore écrire bon j'arrête de vous raconter my life et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>

La porte de la pièce claquait brutalement alors qu'elle se réceptionnait douloureusement sur le sol. Ces sales brutes allaient le lui payer, mais en attendant, elle devait trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici et de venir en aide à Rick. Elle lui avait promis de le sortir de là, et pour le moment, elle avait plutôt lamentablement échoué. D'un geste rageur, elle essuyait les quelques larmes qui souillaient encore son visage et se précipitait sur la porte. Elle en tournait la poignée, même si elle savait bien que ces types aussi tarés qu'ils paraissaient l'être, ne l'étaient pas au point d'oublier de fermer la porte à clé. Et effectivement, celle-ci était bien verrouillée. Frustrée, elle cognait du poing contre celle-ci avant de pousser un cri de colère et de se retourner pour s'adosser à la porte. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'apercevait enfin de la présence d'une tiers personne dans la pièce.

Assise sur un lit pliant installé à la va-vite dans un coin de la pièce, une jolie jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, la fixait avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, comme si la colère qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant l'amusait. La fixant plus attentivement, elle remarquait avec un léger trouble, qu'elle se ressemblait beaucoup. Même longs cheveux bruns, même yeux verts. La véritable différence entre elle et cette femme, était qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements alors que l'autre était emprisonnée dans une camisole de force. Plus cette journée s'écoulait, plus elle se transformait en cauchemar. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait enfermée avec les malades mentaux de cet hôpital. Quoiqu'il était de plus en plus difficile de faire la différence entre les patients et le personnel soignant. En soupirant, elle décidait d'ignorer la jeune femme qui continuait de la suivre de son regard moqueur, et scrutait la pièce à la recherche d'une éventuelle issue.

Il y avait bien les conduits d'aération, mais la bouche était trop étroite pour qu'elle puisse s'y faufiler. Son regard se posait sur la fenêtre, et elle s'y précipitait. Mais là encore, c'était une voie sans issue. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrait que par le haut, et même si elle avait réussi à casser les doubles vitrages, les barreaux seraient bien plus difficiles à faire disparaître. S'écartant de la fenêtre dans un grondement rageur, elle se passait une main fébrile dans les cheveux, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant à plein régime. Dieu seul savait ce que ces malades faisaient à Castle en ce moment même, et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Lui aurait trouvé une solution. Il aurait trouvé comment l'aider, mais elle avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas de façon de s'en sortir. Einstein avait dit qu'un problème sans solution était un problème mal posé. Elle voulait bien le croire, mais là, elle séchait lamentablement.

Si elle avait son mot à dire, c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cet hôpital. Ce n'était pas le seul dans cette ville après tout. Elle mettrait même une note dans son dossier stipulant qu'elle ne voulait pas y être conduite en cas de blessures. Enfin si elle arrivait à sortir de cette maudite chambre. Ignorant royalement sa voisine de chambre qui continuait de la fixer comme si elle était une bête curieuse, elle recommençait à faire les cents pas, se demandant si elle pourrait attirer un des vigiles ici en lui faisant croire qu'elle faisait un malaise. Après tout, ces idiots lui avaient laissé son arme. Elle si jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait éprouvée des scrupules à en faire usage, ce n'était plus le cas. Pas alors qu'ils avaient emmenés son écrivain loin d'elle. Elle n'allait pas le perdre alors qu'ils avaient enfin sautés le pas. Si seulement Josh était là !

« Mais pourquoi serait-il là pour m'aider ? Josh n'était jamais là quand on sortait ensemble, alors maintenant que nous avons rompus ! » s'exclamait-elle en levant machinalement les yeux au ciel en se moquant d'elle-même.

Sentant le regard inquisiteur de sa compagne de galère, elle se tournait vers elle, la foudroyant sur place, mais celle-ci restait de marbre, la fixant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

« Quoi ? » s'impatientait-elle, agacée par le regard de cette femme qui ne la quittait pas.

« C'est du docteur Josh Davidson que vous parliez ? » demandait-elle finalement secouant la tête, comme pour sortir de cette torpeur qui lui embrouillait quelque peu l'esprit.

« Oui pourquoi ? » s'étonnait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondait pas, se contentant de reprendre son examen attentif, mettant les nerfs de Kate déjà plus qu'éprouvés sur des charbons ardents. Décidant de l'ignorer de nouveau, Kate dégainait son arme, et visait la serrure de la porte, bien décidée à sortir de cette chambre d'une façon ou d'une autre, lorsqu'une voix surexcitée retentissait dans son dos.

« Je sais qui vous êtes » s'écriait-elle triomphalement.

« Celle qui va vous descendre si vous ne la fermez pas ! » marmonnait Kate entre ses dents, sans tenir compte de cette intervention.

Attentivement, elle étudiait la serrure, cherchant le meilleur angle de tir. Il ne manquerait plus que sa balle ricoche sur le métal et n'ailles se loger dieux sait où. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle blesse quelqu'un ou pire par inadvertance. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement. Elle était peut-être désespérée, mais pas inconsciente.

« Vous êtes Kate Beckett, la femme qui lui a brisé le cœur ! » entendait-elle soudain dans son dos, la changeant en statue de sel.

Comment une patiente de cet hôpital pouvait-elle savoir qui elle était ? Elle ne pouvait pas tenir cette information de Josh. Il avait beaucoup de défauts, mais elle était certaine qu'il tenait trop à sa carrière pour la compromettre en ayant une liaison avec une patiente. Encore moins une patiente du service psychiatrique. Alors comment cette femme pouvait-elle être si bien informée ? Josh avait-il parlé de sa vie privée avec ses collègues et aurait-elle entendu ? Non, là encore, ça ne collait pas. Josh était bien trop prude et fier pour étaler son linge sale en public. Lentement, relâchant son bras, elle se tournait vers la jeune femme qui l'observait, un petit sourire supérieur sur les lèvres.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » l'interrogeait-elle froidement.

« Josh m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'ai passé de longues heures à le réconforter après que vous l'ayez laissé tomber pour votre écrivain » expliquait la jeune femme sans baisser les yeux.

D'accord. Là c'était le summum du bizarre. Qui était vraiment cette femme ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait constaté sa présence, Kate l'observait vraiment. Et même si son éternel petit sourire en coin était horripilant au possible, elle n'avait pas l'air folle. Juste un peu groggy. Un peu comme Castle après que l'autre folle lui ait fait son injection. Etait-il possible que cette femme ait ele aussi été victime de la folie qui régnait dans cet hôpital ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandait-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de cette femme.

« Je suis le docteur Kimberly Finn. Je suis psychologue dans cet hôpital, même si en ce moment c'est assez difficile à croire » soupirait-elle en lançant un regard désabusé à sa camisole.

« Et vous espérez que je vais vous croire ? » l'interrogeait-elle en arquant un sourcil sceptique, même si elle sentait qu'elle lui disait la vérité.

« Je sais que les apparences jouent contre moi, mais vous avez bien du vous rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans cet hôpital aujourd'hui ! » s'exclamait Kimberly en lui lançant un regard défiant.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous retrouviez en mauvaise posture ? » s'enquérait Kate sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question.

« Je suis incapable de vous répondre. J'ai pris mon service à 10 heures ce matin. Et la dernière chose dont je me souvienne clairement, c'est d'être entrée dans la chambre d'une de mes patientes qui se prend pour un médecin. Et après c'est le trou noir » soupirait-elle en fermant les yeux de concentration.

« Je crois que votre patiente est sur le point d'opérer mon partenaire pour mettre au monde son bébé » ironisait Kate d'un ton venimeux.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écriait-elle horrifiée « Il faut absolument que vous me détachiez et que vous m'aidiez à réunir mes collègues. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne commette un acte irrémédiable ! »

Kate hésitait quelques secondes, puis se rappelant de l'homme qui se trouvait dans les vestiaires, comprenait enfin que les patients avaient pris le contrôle de cet hôpital, et qu'il fallait agir vite. Rangeant son arme dans son holster, elle s'avançait vers la jeune femme qui poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Castle, de son côté, luttait pour ne pas s'endormir mais cela devenait difficile, il sortait tout juste d'une anesthésie et son corps n'avait pas éliminé complètement les drogues.

« Ou m'emmenez-vous, où est Kate, je veux la voir, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ? Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous le ferais payer ! » Hurla-t-il les yeux brillant de rage.

Il s'en voulait tellement ! Tout était de sa faute. Encore une fois sa partenaire était en danger à cause de lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se décide à partir loin d'elle pour sa sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer avec sa vie impunément. Il n'était pas dans un de ses romans où il lui suffisait de réécrire la fin pour que les choses finissent bien. Il ne pouvait pas effacer ses erreurs d'un simple clic, et il était temps qu'il agisse en homme responsable.

« Calmez-vous zeune fille, ze n'est pas bon pour votre bébé ! Votre mari attends dans zune zalle, pour qu'il ne fazze pas de bétizes. Z'il est zentil, nous le laizzeront zortir pour voir zon petit anze et embrazzer la maman. »

Castle se débattait alors qu'on l'attachait à la table. Il scrutait la salle d'opération, hagard, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir, d'échapper à ses tortionnaires pour voler au secours de sa partenaire. Il commençait à perdre peu à peu conscience, mais il parvint malgré tout à reprend pied quelque peu, luttant coûte que coûte contre l'effet des calmants.

« Par contre après pas de bétize, mes vizils m'ont dit qu'il vous z'avait zurpris dans une zituation des plus zochante ! zaites attenzion au retour de couche, ze vou l'ai déza dit ! »

« Mais vous êtes complètement folle je suis un homme bordel de merde et je ne suis pas enceint » S'égosillait Rick sentant ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, remarquant un interne qui observait la scène pétrifié. Alors qu'on lui passait la Bétadine sur le ventre, il laissait sa tête retomber lourdement sur la table, avant de la tourner vers le jeune médecin devenu livide.

« Vous là, vous avez l'air d'être sain d'esprit… aid…ez… moi…, je je suis … homme… je… »

L'écrivain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil. Le jeune étudiant en médecine sortit de sa transe lorsqu'il vit doc Betty poser son scalpel sur le ventre de Castle.

« Mais ça ne va pas c'est un homme ! Vous êtes folle, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. »

Ugly Betty femme médecin le toisa de la tête au pied, un air sévère peint sur la face, elle leva un sourcil et dit d'un ton étouffé par son masque.

« Est-ce un jeune morveux apprenti médecin qui va m'apprendre mon métier ? »

Elle brandissait son scalpel, l'agitant sous les yeux du jeune interne aux yeux exorbités de terreur.

« Toi tu vas m'apprendre mon métier ? Toi petit pézieux qui zort à peine des zupes de papa, maman ? Toi qui ne connais rien, tu vas m'apprendre à moi un éminent médezin de 30 ans de carrière, à reconnaître un homme d'une femme ? »

« Je ne vous apprendrais rien car y'a rien à apprendre ! Il est évident que c'est un homme voyons ! » N'en démordait pas le jeune étudiant malgré la peur qui lui emprisonnait les entrailles.

En entrant en fac de médecine, il avait prêté serment. Il voulait sauver des vies, du moins en avait-il l'espoir. Alors il ne pouvait pas laisser ce charlatan charcuter ce pauvre homme. La doctoresse le regarda avec ses yeux de folle puis fit un signe de la tête à ses vigils.

« Il zemblerait que ze monsieur ait bezoin de zon traitement. Faite ze qu'il faut mezzieurs, il zène le bon fonczionnement de zette zezariene et met ma paziente en danzer ! »

Deux vigiles à la taille impressionnante vinrent se poster autour du pauvre étudiant qui se débattit.

« Vous êtes folle, vous ne pouvez pas être médecin, vous êtes échappée de l'asile, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! »

Betty regarda sévèrement le jeune interne, puis baissa les yeux sur une des seringues contenant un anesthésiant. Elle s'en saisit et le brandit vers le futur médecin.

« Il est temps de zaire dodo, petit ezzronté ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

« Non laissez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, je porterais plainte, vous verrez, vous… » s'écria-t-il en se débattant pour échapper à son sort.

Ses avertissements furent stopper pas l'aiguille qui pénétrait la chair de son cou.

« Aie bordel, tarée, tu… » cria-t-il en ruant un peu plus avant de s'effondrer mollement comme une poupée de son.

L'interne semblait bien moins tolérer la dose d'anesthésiant que Castle.

« Je lui ai mis la double doze, il vous laizzera en paix ! mettez-le dans la zambre des punis avec le mari de ma paziente, ils ze tiendront compagnie. » rigolait-elle d'un air dément.

La doctoresse folle dingue se retourna et se dirigea vers Castle endormit.

« Bien zeune fille zortons ze petit cœur de là ! »

Alors qu'elle tendait à nouveau le bras au-dessus du ventre de Castle, les deux vigiles traînèrent l'interne inconscient vers la sortie. Les pieds du jeune homme accrochèrent le fil de la perfusion qui dispensait goutte à goutte l'anesthésiant dans le corps de Castle, et alors que les vigiles le tirait sans ménagement, le fil se tendit de plus en plus jusqu'à son point de rupture. Face à la résistance qu'ils rencontrèrent subitement, les deux hommes tirèrent plus fermement sur les bras du jeune interne, et l'inévitable se produisit. La perfusion s'échappa du bras de Castle, et le pied libéré de l'interne inconscient heurta violemment la table d'opération, la faisant dangereusement tanguée. Dans un élan de panique, un des deux vigiles s'élança pour tenter de la stabilisée, mais se prit les pieds dans le fil de la perfusion, et heurta la table qui se renversa sous le choc, projetant Castle sur le sol.

« Bande d'imbézile ! Regardez ze que vouz avez fait ! » tempêta Uggly en brandissant furieusement son scalpel comme les chevaliers jadis leurs épées.

« Désolés boss ! » s'excusèrent les deux colosses en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Ramazzez moi tout ze bazard ! Il ne me rezte plus qu'à repouzzer l'opérazion le temps de ztérilzer la pièze et ma paziente ! » soupirait-elle en tapant rageusement du pied au sol.

« Et pour lui ? » demanda prudemment un des deux vigiles.

« Enfermez le dans la première pièze venue za m'est égal ! » grondait-elle en lançant un regard mauvais vers le jeune interne.

« Comme vous voudrez boss » approuvèrent-ils en remettant la table en place et en rallongeant Castle dessus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas zoli bébé. Ze ne sera plus très long ! Tu verras bientôt la lumière du jour ! » Roucoula-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus du ventre de l'écrivain inconscient.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Kate tournait en rond comme un lion en cage sous le regard de la jeune doctoresse. Elle réfléchissait tout haut, un air de concentration intense peint sur le visage.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, en dehors de cette porte ! » soupira-t-elle en foudroyant la pauvre porte du regard.

Levant la tête, elle avisa la bouche d'aération qu'elle avait écarté plus tôt. Elle l'observa avec plus d'attention et constata que bien que très étroite, en se contorsionnant, elle devrait pouvoir s'y faufiler. De toute façon, elle pouvait toujours essayer. C'était mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire d'autre que d'imaginer les pires scénarios concernant son partenaire.

« Faites-moi la courte échelle, je vais essayer de passer par là ! » lança-t-elle en se tournant vers sa compagne de chambre.

« Je vous le déconseille fortement. » répliqua posément Kimberly qui semblait avoir recouvert son état naturel « Déjà d'une, bien que vous soyez assez mince, je ne pense pas que vous passiez. Un enfant peut être mais vous, vous risquez de rester coincée, et de deux toutes les bouches sont scellées pour la sécurité. »

« Et alors comment fait le gars qui entretient les conduits ? » rétorqua vertement Kate, agacée par l'attitude de cette jeune femme.

« Lors de l'entretien annuel, celui qui s'occupe de réviser toutes les turbines d'aération, le fait à l'aide d'un appareil spécial. S'il y a un problème, il accède au conduit pas le toit !»

Kate la toisa sévèrement puis soupira avant de recommencer à faire les cent pas. Retour à la case départ. Cette femme était très douée pour donner des conseils et jouer les être supérieurs, mais pour ce qui était de trouver des solutions, là il n'y avait plus personne. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Josh. Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

« Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire alors que mon partenaire est en danger ! Mon rôle est de le protéger, même contre les folles dingues, je dirais même, surtout contre les folles dingues » S'exclama la brunette en sortant son arme, la pointant sur la poignée.

« Non ne faites pas ça ! » tenta de l'arrêter la jeune médecin, mais Kate tirait déjà sur la porte.

Sa balle ricocha contre sa cible et Kate eut juste le temps de se reculer pour éviter que son propre projectile ne l'atteigne. Celui-ci finit sa course en plein dans une des armoires contenant les serviettes et gants de toilette de l'hôpital.

« Quoi mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Les portes sont blindées ? » s'exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard incrédule vers la jeune doctoresse.

« Oui nous sommes dans une des réserves de l'hôpital et celle-ci ne contient pas simplement du linge mais aussi des médicaments, tel que des anxiolytiques réservés aux patients de la psychiatrie. Chaque porte des réserves à médicament sont blindées pour éviter toute les intrusions ou vol. »

Kate la regardait, dépitée. Passant une main sur son visage, elle recommença à faire les cent pas, la panique montant en elle, plus puissante à chaque seconde. Elle devait sortir d'ici et le sauver, elle devait trouver une solution et vite.

« Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à lui ! »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Beckett regarda la jeune femme, la bouche entre ouverte essayant de trouver une chose à dire pour détourner les soupçons sur ses sentiments mais ses mots sortir tout seul.

« Enormément oui ! »

Jamais Kate Beckett n'avouait ce qu'elle ressentait à qui que ce soit et encore moins à une inconnue mais pourquoi se mentir, pourquoi nier l'évidence ? Et puis il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui donnait envie de se confier. Foutu psy !

« C'est pour lui que vous avez quitté Josh ? » continua de l'interroger cette jeune curieuse.

La détective toisa sévèrement le médecin, n'appréciant pas sa curiosité mal placée. De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui poser ce genre de question ? Même si cela était en partie vrai, il n'y avait pas que cela. Josh avait tout autant sa part de responsabilité dans l'échec de leur relation, même si visiblement il s'était fait passer pour la victime auprès de Kimberly.

« Je crois que cela ne vous regarde d'aucune façon ! » Lui répondit-elle sur un ton polaire.

« Bien sûr mais savez-vous dans quel état vous avez laissé Josh en le laissant ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle d'un air sévère.

Les paroles de cette femme firent mal à Kate. Elle aimait beaucoup Josh mais pas comme elle aurait dû et savoir qu'il avait souffert par sa faute était difficile à accepter surtout que depuis le début elle avait su que cela ne fonctionnerait pas entre eux parce qu'elle avait déjà un autre homme dans son cœur. Pourtant elle avait essayé, elle avait tout fait pour que leur relation fonctionne, mais c'était peine perdue. Castle était resté celui que son cœur désirait, et contre ça, Josh n'avait eu aucune chance. Et ses nombreuses absences n'avaient malheureusement pas servies sa cause perdue d'avance.

Elle comprenait bien que la personne en face d'elle devait être intime avec le chirurgien. Tout en elle le lui indiquait. Sa façon de parler de lui, ses yeux qui s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom le prouvait. Elle était heureuse pour son ami mais ce qu'elle ne supportait pas c'est qu'on joue les donneurs de leçon.

« Il me semble que vous avez su le consoler alors s'il vous plait cesser de me parler de Josh et trouvons un moyen de sortir d'ici ! » Répliqua sèchement la détective.

Alors que Beckett reprenait ses réflexions arpentant la pièce de plus en plus angoissée, mordillant ses ongles par nervosité, la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête dans un synchronisme parfait. Devant elles, se tenait Josh Davidson qui les regardaient l'air éberlué.

« Kate mais que fais-tu là ? » S'exclama-t-il une lueur étrange dans les yeux lorsqu'il les posa sur son ex compagne.

Lueur qui n'échappa pas à sa nouvelle petite amie qui grimaça de jalousie. La détective s'approcha de Josh, le regardant avec un regard si intense qu'il déglutit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mon dieu il avait presque oublié à quel point elle était belle. Elle le toisa avec mécontentement.

« T'étais là depuis le début et c'est maintenant que tu te pointes ? Décidément on peut pas compter sur toi ! » gronda-t-elle en se retenant de se défouler sur lui pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée depuis le début de cette journée.

Et sans que le toubib ne puisse lui répondre, elle le poussait pour passer, courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sous les yeux des deux médecins.

« Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit, ce qu'elle me faisait endurer ? » Rétorqua Josh auprès de sa nouvelle compagne qui lui sourit, crispée, bien consciente que son amour n'avait pas complètement oublié son ex-compagne.

Kate courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait perdu tant de temps ! Elle n'aurait pu dire combien exactement, mais depuis sa séparation d'avec son écrivain il avait bien dû se passer une bonne demie heure. Elle avait peur d'arriver trop tard. Et si cette folle lui avait mutilé son partenaire ou pire encore ? Ravalant ses larmes d'angoisse, elle accéléra le pas.

Arrivant devant la salle d'opération elle n'hésita pas une seconde et ouvrit la porte à la volée, pointant son arme droit devant elle. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se déroulait dans cette pièce, elle hurla :

« Oh mon Dieu Castle, non ! »


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour les gens, nous revoilà Iliana et moi même avec le chapitre 5 de notre fic délire, merci infiniment pour tous vos reviews ont adore vraiment à l'origine cela devait être le dernier mais il était si long que nous l'avons coupé en deux alors vous savez ce que ça veut dire, l'ultime chapitre est écrit, il n'en tient donc qu'a vous d'avoir la suite rapidement ! :p _

_Dans ce chapitre toutes les explications à vos questions. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Pendant ce temps au 12th, Ryan et Esposito rongeaient leurs freins en attendant Beckett. Du moins Kevin semblait le plus préoccupé par la sanction de leur supérieure.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle en met du temps pour revenir Beckett ? » Demanda nerveusement l'Irlandais.

« Peut-être a-t-elle décidée de jouer au docteur avec lui, finalement ! » suggéra son collègue d'un air mutin « Et de lui passer de la crème là où c'est douloureux » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu après s'être pencher vers son ami pour lui murmurer cette phrase d'un ton confidentiel.

« Franchement Espo, je serais toi je m'inquièterais ! Tu as vu dans quel état de colère elle était ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle nous fasse payer cher le fait d'avoir envoyé son écrivain à l'hôpital, on sait toi et moi que lorsqu'il s'agit de Castle, elle n'a plus aucune raison ! » S'exclama Ryan en toisant son collègue d'un air dédaigneux.

Le latino scruta son partenaire puis un sourire espiègle naquit sur sa face.

« Sauf si notre pote assure et qu'il réussit à calmer Beckett, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son nom. » Rétorqua-t-il oscillant les sourcils de façon provocatrice.

Le jeune détective regarda son collègue avec une mine de profonde exaspération. Comment pouvait-il être aussi désinvolte ? À croire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa chef.

« Je vais quand même l'appeler pour savoir ce qui se passe ! » se justifia-t-il alors qu'Esposito lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

« Faux cul ! » Siffla Esposito en jouant nonchalamment avec une boulette de papier qu'il avait fait, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre « T'es si pressé que cela d'avoir ta punition ? » S'enquit-il avec une grimace de dégoût en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

« Non mais j'aimerais prendre des nouvelles de Castle quand même ». Répondit Ryan entendant la dixième tonalité sans que son correspondant ne décroche.

Mais comment cela aurait-il été possible alors que le téléphone de la jeune femme gisait sur le sol de la réserve qu'elle venait de quitter avec précipitation, perdant ainsi son seul lien avec l'extérieur.

« Ca ne répond pas ! » grommela-t-il en reposant brusquement le téléphone sur son bureau.

« C'est qu'elle doit être très occupée ! La dérange pas ou elle va être de très mauvaise humeur, encore pire que tout à l'heure ! Surtout si tu l'interromps dans le feu de l'action. » Ricana Esposito en faisant un clin d'œil à son collègue avec un air taquin sur le visage.

Ryan lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que le temps n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Son instinct de flic lui soufflait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Beckett avait beau être furieuse contre eux, elle ne les snoberait pas de cette façon, surtout pas quand cela lui donnait une occasion de leur hurler dessus. Non, décidément quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et il devait impérativement découvrir ce dont il retournait exactement.

« Appel l'hôpital, ils te donneront des infos. » Avança Javier, exaspéré par la nervosité grandissante de son ami.

« Ouais ! » approuva Ryan avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

Ryan reprit le combiné qu'il porta à son oreille, il composa le numéro de l'hôpital mais tomba sur une boite vocale au bout de deux tonalités

« _Vous êtes bien à l'hôpital St Vincent si vous appelez pour une consultation faites le 1. Pour obtenir un rendez-vous faites le 2. Pour joindre un médecin faites le 3, et pour toutes autres demandes faites le 4 _»

Le jeune homme appuya sur la touche 4 de son téléphone et attendit.

« _Vous avez demandez à parler au docteur Smizenberg, veuillez ne pas quitter nous vous mettons en relation._ »

Ryan regarda son combiné d'un air interloqué puis le reporta à son oreille, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

« _Vous avez demandez à parler au docteur Smizenberg, veuillez ne pas quitter nous vous mettons en relation_ ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'appuis sur 4 et ça me mets 3 ! » Grogna-t-il en sentant sa patience s'émoussée.

« T'as peut être ripper recommence ! » Dit Esposito la tête penchée en arrière émettant des bruits roques avec sa bouche tels les moines tibétains pendant les méditations.

Kevin regarda son collègue d'un air désespéré. Il recommença donc l'opération en s'assurant bien cette fois qu'il avait bien appuyer sur le 4.

« _Vous avez demandé le service gynécologique veuillez ne pas quitter !_ » retentit la même voix synthétique à l'autre bout du fil.

« Quoi ? Mais non ça ne fait même pas partit des propositions c'est quoi ce bordel ? »S'énerva-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais au combiné qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Du côté de l'hôpital st Vincent, deux secrétaires médicales regardaient un petit écran de télévision, le son au minimum. Elles étaient concentrées sur celui-ci, s'accrochant l'une à l'autre.

« Mon Dieu il va l'embrasser ! Mon dieu ! Après 4 ans, il va enfin l'embrasser ! » S'exclama l'une d'elle en trépignant sur sa chaise.

« Elle le ne lui dis rien regarde ! Oh elle s'avance » rajouta l'autre dans le même état d'excitation.

Le cœur en suspens, elles vivaient le moment comme The moment de leur vie. Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide sans qu'elles ne décrochent.

« Faut toujours qu'ils appellent au plus mauvais moment ces imbéciles ! » Dit l'une d'elle tout en se faisant les ongles sans quitter son écran du regard.

« Renvoi encore, l'appel ! » Ordonna l'autre en faisant les siens.

Sa collègue s'exécuta appuyant sur une touche au hasard, et le téléphone cessa toute nuisance.

« Oh mon Dieu regarde ! Ils s'embrassent enfin pour de vrai, pas pour faire diversion. » S'exclama l'une en secouant sa comparse comme un prunier, l'excitation la rendant euphorique.

« Oh mon Dieu, il la porte dans la chambre, c'est trop beau, enfin ils vont concrétiser leur amour ! » S'exclama l'autre en s'agrippant au bras de son amie, le serrant aussi fort que son exaltation était grande.

Le souffle coupé, elles observaient la scène qu'elles attendaient depuis qu'elles avaient commencés à regarder la série sans plus se préoccuper du téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner, indifférentes à tout ce qui les entourait et qui pouvait les distraire de ce petit écran qu'elles trouvaient bien plus intéressant que le monde réel.

Pendant ce temps Kate pointait son arme sur le docteur foldingue qui était sur le point d'éventrer son partenaire. Son scalpel avait déjà légèrement entaillé la peau exposée, et Kate frémit en songeant à ce qui serait arrivé à son écrivain si elle n'était pas arrivée maintenant. Instinctivement, sa main se crispa sur son arme et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas descendre celle qu'elle commençait de plus en plus à considérer comme l'ennemi public numéro 1.

« Lâchez ce scalpel et éloignez-vous lentement de mon partenaire, les mains bien en évidence ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme et déterminée.

« Ze dois finir l'opérazion, il en va de la vie de ze petit bébé ! » s'entêta cependant Uggly en approchant à nouveau le scalpel du ventre de Castle.

« Pour la dernière fois, écartez-vous de cette table ! » s'écria Kate, sa prise se resserrant autour de son arme.

D'après ce que lui avait dit la nouvelle petite amie de Josh, cette femme était très intelligente malgré sa folie, et Kate savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la raisonnée. Elle était allée bien trop loin dans son délire pour qu'elle réalise que tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Elle devait détourner son attention suffisamment longtemps pour la maîtriser sans mettre la vie de Rick plus en danger que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire qu'en l'interrogeant ?

« Dites-moi docteur, comment êtes-vous devenue médecin ? » s'enquit-elle en prenant une expression intéressée.

Prise au dépourvu par la question, la doctoresse fit volteface pour scruter Kate à travers ses hublots, battant furieusement des cils, et Kate dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ce phénomène. Elle n'était pas du genre à rire du physique d'une personne, mais là, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Cette femme avait tout d'une vieille chouette, et elle avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux malgré la gravité de la situation. Heureusement, un seul regard vers son écrivain, et le sang qui perlait de la légère entaille que lui avait infligée cette folle suffisait à ce qu'elle conserve son self-control. Sentant le regard de cette foldingue peser sur elle, elle reporta son attention sur elle, attendant silencieusement qu'elle réponde à sa question, son arme toujours pointée dans sa direction.

« Que croyez-vous zeune homme ? Z'ai fait des zétudes ! » S'exclama-t-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement avec un haussement d'épaules agacé.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais comment en êtes-vous venu à choisir la gynécologie ? » insista Kate en souriant en voyant la femme baisser le bras et s'écarter légèrement de Rick.

« Z'adore les enfants. Zi le monde n'était conztitué que d'enfants, il ne z'en porterait que mieux ! » Expliqua-t-elle en souriant de toute ses dents.

« Oui, je peux comprendre ! Et ça n'a pas été trop éprouvant ? » Continua-t-elle en avançant vers Rick à mesure que la femme s'en écartait.

« Oh que zi ! Ils zont tout fait pour m'en empêzer ! Pour me voler mes rêves, mais ze ne me zuis pas laizzer faire ! » S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Kate, la faisant se figer sur place.

« Qui a essayé de vous empêcher de réaliser vos rêves ? » la relança donc Kate d'une voix douce et apaisante.

« Les zautres médecins ! Ils zarrêtaient pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ils zétaient zaloux de moi et de mon intelligenze. Mais ze ne me zuis pas laizzer faire ! » Gronda-t-elle en agitant furieusement le scalpel devant elle, faisant se crisper Kate qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ? » l'encouragea Kate en s'approchant suffisamment de Rick pour pouvoir faire rempart de son corps entre lui et Uggly Crazy.

« Z'ai attendu mon heure. Ze leur ait laizzer croire qu'ils zavaient réuzzi à me contrôler, à me brizer mais z'était du vent ! » Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

S'interrompant, elle darda son regard fou sur Kate, et son sourire s'accrut en constatant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de la jeune femme. Hochant la tête avec satisfaction, elle éclata d'un rire inquiétant, et reprit ses explications sans que Kate ait besoin de la pousser à se confier.

« Durant des années ze me zuis zentiment laizzer droguer, zoit dizant pour mon bien, et puis z'ai compris ze qu'ils zezzayaient de faire, et z'ai arrêté de prendre mes médicaments ! Et ils ne z'en zont même pas rendu compte zes idiots ! » Triompha-t-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Pour le coup, Kate était assez d'accord avec elle. Comment ces médecins avaient-ils pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'une de leur patiente avait arrêté de prendre son traitement ? Ils avaient sûrement mieux à faire que de surveiller leurs patients apparemment songea-t-elle acidement. Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur sa cible, et constata qu'elle était de plus en plus agitée au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Elle devait rapidement la maîtriser si elle ne voulait pas voir la situation dégénérée.

« Z'ai compris que pour reprendre le contrôle de ma vie, ze devais me faire aider ! Alors z'ai convaincu les zautres d'arrêter leur traitement et enzemble, nous nous sommes rebellés ! Z'ai attendu que ma rivale vienne dans ma zambre, et ze lui est fait subir le même zort que zelui auquel elle me condamnait depuis toutes zes années ! » Continua-t-elle avec exaltation.

Ceci expliquait cela ! Décidément, elle commençait à se demander si tous ces médecins n'avaient pas besoin d'une bonne remise à niveau avant de s'occuper à nouveau de leurs patients. Non parce que ne pas s'apercevoir qu'un patient n'était plus sous traitement, c'était suspect, mais tout un service, là c'était de la négligence pure et simple.

« Z'ai dit aux zautres de faire comme d'habitude, d'avoir l'air zous cazets ! Za a été tellement fazile de prendre le contrôle que ze me demande pourquoi z'ai attendu auzzi longtemps ! » Constata-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Kate suivait son manège des yeux, et décida de rengainer son arme, préférant avoir les mains libres pour la maîtriser si elle décidait finalement de reprendre l'opération là où elle l'avait abandonnée.

« Ze me zuis amuzée comme une petite folle ! Z'ai zoué les pazientes zages et doziles, alors que ze repérais les zahitudes de zes incapables ! Z'ai été plus futée qu'eux, et ze zuis devenue la patronne ici ! » S'exalta-t-elle, son scalpel s'agitant de plus belle devant elle.

Crispée, Kate hésita à ressortir son arme, mais décida de n'en rien faire en voyant Betty s'éloigner un peu plus d'elle. Discrètement, elle retira la perfusion du bras de son partenaire, priant pour qu'il reprenne rapidement conscience.

« Z'ai donné des ordres prézis, et ils m'ont touz obéis, oui, mêmes zes crapules de viziles ! L'arzent ne fait pas le bonheur mais il y contribue grandement ! Ze leur ait fait croire tout ze que ze voulais ! Ils m'appelaient bozz ! Moi z'avais tous les pouvoirs, et z'ai pu réalizé mon rêve ! Ze zuis enfin devenue médecin, et ze ne laizzerais plus zamais perzonne me dire le contraire ou chercher à m'enfermer ! Maintenant, z'est moi qui commande, et dès que z'en aurait fini izi, z'irait régler zon compte à l'autre folle, et elle regrettera d'avoir été mézante avec moi » proclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Kate avec détermination.

Celle-ci, comprenant que son discours explicatif arrivait à son terme, et qu'elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de la maîtriser avant qu'elle ne cherche à terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé, s'interposa un peu plus entre son écrivain et l'ennemi public numéro 1. Le regard braqué sur le moindre fait et geste de cette folle furieuse, elle sursauta légèrement en entendant un gémissement retentir dans son dos. Ressortant son arme afin de maintenir Uggly Betty à distance respectable, Kate se tourna légèrement afin de pouvoir apercevoir son partenaire.

« Hum, Kate, Kate non laissez-la, Kate ! » marmonna Castle en s'agitant sur la table d'opération, comme s'il luttait contre un ennemi invisible.

La concernée s'avança vers son ami tout en pointant toujours son arme sur « Crazy Betty », inquiète qu'il ne se blesse en s'agitant trop.

« Faites un geste et je n'hésiterais pas ! » prévint-elle la pseudo doctoresse en la voyant esquisser un geste dans leur direction.

Elle posa une main sur le torse nu de son écrivain et se pencha sur lui, espérant le calmer rapidement.

« Je suis là Rick tout va bien, je vais bien, réveilles toi. » lui murmura-t-elle tendrement tout en gardant un œil sur la responsable de cette situation impossible.

Lentement les paupières de Castle s'ouvrirent. Il battit des cils puis lorsqu'il vit Kate un immense sourire illumina son visage. Se redressant péniblement, Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui, comme s'il craignait de la voir à nouveau se volatiliser sous ses yeux impuissants.

« Tu es saine et sauve, j'ai eu tellement peur ! » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure de sa partenaire, à la recherche d'une preuve supplémentaire qu'elle était bien là, près de lui.

Kate soupira en le serrant à son tour, heureuse d'être arrivée à temps pour sauver son amour. Savourant cette étreinte, elle en oublia dingo Betty qui s'agitait dans son dos. Puis Rick s'écarta enfin, sans la lâcher des yeux. Mais soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose à côté d'elle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité et de béatitude. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête mais ne vit rien.

« ! Mais il y a une autre Beckett et une ici aussi ! » Piailla le romancier surexcité« Chouette ! J'ai tout plein de clone rien que pour moi ! Toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres ! J'ai trop de chance ! » S'enthousiasma l'écrivain en jetant des regards ravis autour de lui sous le regard médusé de sa partenaire avant de rajouter, une expression canaille sur le visage « Il va falloir attendre votre tour mes amours une Beckett à la fois ! »

Il se tourna vers la psychologue qui venait de faire son entrée à la suite de Josh et pencha la tête sur le côté. Les sourcils froncés, il la toisa perplexe, une expression d'intense réflexion sur le visage. Le jeune médecin le regarda quelque peu confuse, se demandant pourquoi il la regardait avec une telle intensité.

« Non mais celui-là il est complètement loupé ! » s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Hilare il se tenait le ventre, ne pouvant calmer son fou rire. Il riait si fort que des larmes perlèrent à ses cils, et il cacha son visage dans le ventre de Kate qui assistait à la scène avec un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude. Elle se sentait flattée que Rick, même dans son délire, la trouve plus belle que celle qui avait pris sa place dans le cœur de Josh, mais son comportement inhabituel l'inquiétait quelque peu. La nouvelle petite amie du cardiologue fronça les sourcils, vexée, tandis que ce dernier retenait un éclat de rire.

« Les artistes disent toujours qu'il faut un brouillon avant de réussir un chef-d'œuvre, ils avaient bien raison ! » pouffa Rick en observant la jeune psychologue en grimaçant avant de lever un regard ampli d'adoration sur sa muse.

Même si la situation pouvait prêter à sourire, Kate trouvait l'attitude excessivement puérile de son partenaire préoccupante. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir se conduire comme un gamin, mais habituellement, il se contrôlait un peu mieux que ça. Avait-il reçu une trop forte dose de calmants ? En fronçant les sourcils, elle adressa un regard interrogateur à son ex-compagnon sans pour autant se détacher de l'étreinte de Rick qui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix qui dissimulait mal son inquiétude.

Josh s'approcha de la jeune femme suivit de sa petit amie actuelle. Il regarda Castle dans les yeux puis posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du lieutenant.

« Ce sont les drogues qui le font délirer. Ça va lui passer ne t'inquiète pas, Kate ! » L'informa-t-il avec un sourire tendre qui n'échappa pas à son actuelle girlfriend qui grimaça.

Lorsque le romancier vit le chirurgien, il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de sa partenaire et l'attira encore plus à lui. La serrant contre son torse, il regarda agressivement le motard. Et écarta la main du chirurgien de l'épaule de l'inspectrice.

« Tu la touches pas ! Elle est à moi maintenant, c'est ma chérie à moi ! » Hurla-t-il tel un enfant à qui on tentait de prendre son jouet préféré « Et tous les clones de Beckett aussi, ils sont à moi ! » Ajouta-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête sur la psychologue « Sauf elle, je te la laisse ! Je ne veux que ceux qui sont parfaits, comme ma Kate ! » Conclut-il en grimaçant un air dégoûté sur la face.

Kate se dégagea de l'emprise de son écrivain en soupirant, secouant la tête quelque peu amusée et flattée. Quant à Kimberly, elle restait en retrait bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle savait que Castle était drogué mais être comparée à Beckett était très vexant surtout en tant que pâle copie du lieutenant. Étais-ce pour cela que Josh avait été attiré par elle ? Parce qu'elle lui rappelait son ex dont il était visiblement toujours amoureux ?

« Za zerait bien de zortir maintenant ma paziente doit zêtre opérée ! » retentit soudain la voix aigrelette de Betty, leur rappelant à tous sa présence.

Kate se retourna et toisa sévèrement le professeur foldingue. Davidson, lui, souriait, trouvant la situation amusante.

« Kiki, je crois qu'il est temps de ramener Betty Botlecu dans sa chambre ! » finit-il par dire en croisant le regard colérique de Kate.

La concernée acquiesça et s'approcha prudemment de sa patiente qui s'agitait de plus belle. A l'entente de ce surnom débile Kate roula des yeux. Le médecin ne changeait pas, il avait le don de trouver des petits noms débiles. Il lui en avait donné un une fois, il s'en était souvenu. La première fois qu'il l'avait appelé Kateyes, elle lui avait lancé un tel regard qu'il avait renoncé à un quelconque surnom. Pourtant, il lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait les plus beaux yeux du monde, qu'ils étaient magnifiques. A ce moment elle avait grimacée en pensant à la réflexion que lui avait faite son partenaire lors de son interrogatoire. La jeune détective lui avait donc interdit de l'appeler ainsi ou de lui donner tout autre surnoms débiles. A croire qu'il se rattrapait avec sa nouvelle compagne.

« Oui Betty, il est temps de revenir à votre chambre, venez ! » Susurra la jeune toubib, en s'approchant lentement de sa patiente, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un cheval sauvage.

Elle claqua des doigts et les vigils l'encerclèrent.

« Messieurs amenez cette patiente dans sa chambre, puis libérez tous mes collègues nous aviseront de votre sort ultérieurement. » ordonna-t-elle en leur adressant un regard peu amène.

Sans broncher les vigiles corrompus amenèrent donc Betty de force qui se mit à hurler. Suivit de Kimberly qui jeta un dernier regard à Kate et Josh.

« Non vous n'avez pas le droit, ma paziente va perdre zon bébé par votre faute ! » s'époumona Betty en lançant des regards désespérés et larmoyants vers Castle.

« Oui, Oui Betty, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre patiente est entre de bonnes mains ! » la rassura la psychologue.

« Tu vas bien toi ? » demanda Josh à Kate dans un sourire de tombeur lorsque Kimberly et Betty les eurent laissés seuls dans la pièce.

« Oh mais bien sûr ! Tout va bien, si ce n'est que mon partenaire a failli se faire éventrer par une folle qui le prenait pour une femme enceinte, qu'elle me prenait pour le père de l'enfant, que j'ai été enfermée avec la petite amie de mon ex et que j'ai cru perdre la tête face aux événements ! Mais sinon tout va bien ! Et toi dis-moi comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois rendu compte de rien ? » Lui répondit Kate d'un ton sarcastique en levant un sourcil impérieux dans sa direction.

« Je n'étais pas là Kate, j'avais une consultation en extérieur. J'ai été absent durant toute la journée. Le patient que j'ai vu est hospitalisé à domicile. Je suis revenu avant de rentrer chez moi parce que je voulais m'enquérir de l'avis d'un confrère mais j'ai entendu un coup de feu et je t'ai trouvé avec ma _petite amie_ » expliqua-t-il en plongeant un regard séducteur dans le sien.

Il avait insisté sur le mot « Petite amie » comme pour voir une réaction de la part du lieutenant, réaction qui ne vint jamais. Le motard s'approcha alors d'elle, toujours son sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Il semblait vouloir séduire de nouveau son ex compagne, indifférent à la présence de l'écrivain qui malgré son état assistait à la scène d'un air mauvais. Kate avait bien compris le manège de son ex, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait tiré un trait sur les mensonges et les faux-fuyants à présent.

Castle lui réagit au quart de tour, shooter mais pas fou, il se leva chancelant pour se mettre devant Kate, empêchant Josh de l'approcher de trop près ou de la toucher de nouveau.

« Dis donc chevelu, t'as pas besoin d'être si prêt de MES Beckett ! » gronda-t-il en serrant les poings de colère.

Le regard de l'écrivain était hagard mais il ne sourcillait pas alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement en arrière, faisant face à Josh qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de mépris et de haine.

« Je crois qu'on devrait l'allongé dans une chambre le temps que les drogues s'estompe. » grommela le toubib sans chercher à dissimuler l'animosité qu'il éprouvait envers celui qu'il jugeait responsable de sa rupture avec la jeune femme qu'il aimait encore.

« Je pense que ça vaudrait mieux pour lui en effet ! » approuva Kate en observant avec inquiétude le visage pâle de son partenaire.

« Toi ! Tu ne touches pas à ma Kate ! Tu la regardes bizarrement, va rejoindre ton clone raté et fiche nous la paix ! » S'écria Rick malgré sa faiblesse, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce maudit motard revenir dans la vie de SA muse.

« Il va falloir dormir un peu ! » déclara le cardiologue en allongeant Castle.

« Non ! Tu vas me voler Kate encore, je ne veux pas, elles sont toutes à moi ! » S'exclama Castle en se relevant. Toisant avec hargne le docteur.

« Rick ! » le rappela à l'ordre Kate, se demandant si elle devait être amusée ou agacée qu'il se montre aussi possessif envers elle.

L'interpellé se tourna vers sa muse et eut un sourire béat lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage de sa compagne.

« Oui ma CopsyKate ? » lança-t-il en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce surnom stupide ? Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi !

« La chevelu trouve des surnoms plus débiles les uns que les autres ! Moi aussi je veux jouer à qui donnera le surnom le plus stupide ! J'ai gagné ! » Expliqua Castle comprenant son interrogation, se laissant aller à son hilarité devant l'expression de ses vis-à-vis.

Kate et Josh le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds puis la jeune femme éclata de rire, tandis que l'objet de moquerie de l'écrivain incitait ce dernier à se rallonger. Usant de sa force, il le plaqua violement contre le matelas du lit. Il appréciait moyennement la blague du romancier, voire pas du tout. Être ridiculisé devant son ex pour qui il avait encore le béguin le mettait hors de lui. L'impact arracha un gémissement de douleur à Rick.

« Oh chevelu pas besoin d'être violent, t'es mauvais perdant ! » grogna Castle en lançant un regard noir au médecin.

Josh défit les freins du lit et le fit avancer, baissant piteusement les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Kate. Il avait compris le message. Elle le lui ferait chèrement payer s'il profitait de la faiblesse de l'écrivain pour lui faire du mal. Castle, qui avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt, se mit à siffloter joyeusement, avant de se mettre carrément à chanter, incapable d'endiguer la vague de bonheur qui l'avait traversée en voyant Kate prendre ainsi son parti, renvoyant l'autre blanc-bec dans les cordes.

« I love you ma KB, la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde ! » Finit-il en hurlant dans le couloir, complètement stone.

L'intéressée se figea. Elle avait beau savoir que son partenaire n'était pas dans son était normal, sa déclaration d'amour la chamboulait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il le pensait vraiment. Son état lui enlevait simplement ses inhibitions, le poussant à se livrer sans demi-mesure. Devant l'absence de réponse de Kate, Castle réitéra sa déclaration.

« Kate Beckett voulez-vous devenir ma femme ? » s'égosilla-t-il en se contorsionnant pour pouvoir observer la femme de sa vie.

La concernée resta en retrait accusant le coup. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Kate, il n'est pas sincère. Il est drogué, souviens toi de ça ! » Rétorqua Josh qui avait constaté la mine bouleversée de la jeune femme.

« Hum hum…. » Fut la seul réponse de la brunette qui malgré elle trouvait l'idée plus qu'alléchante.

Elle se gifla mentalement, comme le disait son ex tout était faussé. Lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits, soit il ne se souviendrait pas de sa demande en mariage, soit il serait mortifié et n'aborderait plus jamais le sujet. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle ne devait pas prendre cette demande au sérieux, même si elle n'était pas opposée à l'idée, bien au contraire.

« Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate épouses-moi mon amouuuuuuuuuuuuuur, je t'aimeuuuuuuuuu ! » continua à vociférer Rick, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse.

« C'est bon Rick ça suffit, arrêtes ton délire ! » Ordonna la détective d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, gênée d'être devenue le centre d'attention de tout le personnel de cet hôpital qui reprenait peu à peu possession des lieux.

L'écrivain se releva et la toisa avec intensité. Malgré les drogues qui lui embrouillaient le cerveau, il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie, et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à sa tête de mule de partenaire, n'en déplaise à ce maudit chirurgien dont il sentait le regard haineux posé sur lui.

« J'ai déjà, la bague de fiançailles, mon amour, elle n'attend plus que ton doigt ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton théâtral digne de Martha Rodgers alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la chambre.

Le regard de son romancier favori bien que quelque peu hagard semblait déterminé. Il souriait en la contemplant avec amour. Elle fut bouleversée par ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard au-delà de la brume médicamenteuse. Il planait certes mais ses yeux semblaient si sincères, elle y lisait tant d'amour, tant de dévotion, qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. C'est troublée qu'elle leva la tête et se figea. Devant elle ses deux comparses, Ryan et Esposito la regardaient avec un sourire narquois peint sur le visage. Avaient-ils entendus la déclaration et demande de Castle ? Au vu de leurs sourires d'abrutis nul doute n'était permis. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration afin de ne pas leur hurler dessus. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais après la journée de fou qu'elle venait de subir, elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, et la moindre contrariété risquait fort de la faire exploser, et les gars seraient des boucs émissaires tout désignés.

« Arrêtez de sourire comme des idiots, je vous rappelle que nous ne serions pas dans cette situation si vous n'aviez pas joué cette blague stupide à Castle ! » les tança-t-elle vertement.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle les vit baisser piteusement les yeux en échangeant des regards coupables. Elle n'avait pas fini de leur en faire baver, même si ensuite il faudrait qu'elle songe à les remerciés. Enfin peut-être, parce que même si cette blague lui avait permis de mettre ses peurs de côtés et de faire le premier pas vers Rick, elle aurait amplement préféré ne pas avoir à faire face à une bande de patients fous furieux, et surtout elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour la vie de son écrivain.

« Puisque vous êtes là, rendez-vous utile. Emmenez ces hommes au poste et bouclez-les pour séquestration et prise d'otage » déclara-t-elle en fixant froidement les vigiles qui étaient revenus après avoir ramenés Betty dans sa cellule capitonnée.

Bien que ne comprenant rien à la situation, les gars s'empressèrent d'obéir, et ils attrapèrent chacun un vigile sous le bras avant de leur lire leurs droits et de les escorter vers la sortie.

« Nous tout ce qu'on a fait c'est accepter un gros paquet d'argent ! » protesta un des vigiles.

« Oui, on ne savait pas qu'elle n'était pas vraiment médecin ! » ajouta un second en lançant des regards paniqués autour d'eux.

« Elle a dit que vous étiez malades et que vous représentiez une menace pour la sécurité des autres patients ! » surenchérit le troisième.

« Ouais, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était folle ! » conclut le quatrième tandis que les gars leurs faisaient franchir les portes de la sortie.

En roulant des yeux, Kate se détourna du spectacle pitoyable qu'ils offraient, se demandant comment des types aussi bêtes avaient pu être embauchés comme vigiles dans cet hôpital. Décidément, elle aurait deux mots à dire à la direction de cet établissement. Heureuse que les gars s'occupent de régler ce problème, elle pénétra dans la chambre de Rick, constatant qu'il avait déjà été installé sur un lit, et qu'il était relié à une perfusion. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. Castle était déjà drogué, et il lui en redonnait une dose ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec les médecins de cet hôpital ? Comme s'il avait perçu ses interrogations, un sémillant médecin s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Nous lui donnons une solution qui devrait permettre une évacuation rapide des calmants qui lui ont été administrés. Et il ne devrait pas développer de dépendance à ces produits » la rassura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Merci docteur » soupira-t-elle en venant s'asseoir près de Rick, indifférente à ce qui les entourait.

« Kate ? » l'appela Josh d'une voix légèrement exaspérée.

« Hummm ? » marmonna-t-elle sans même le regarder, contemplant avec tendresse son partenaire.

« Tu viens prendre un café avec moi ? » s'enquit-il en venant se placer de l'autre côté du lit de Rick, afin d'entrer dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme, espérant ainsi attirer son attention.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » s'exclama Kate en l'observant comme si une seconde tête lui était poussée.

« Pas du tout, après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu dois avoir besoin d'un bon remontant » déclara Josh, ne tenant pas compte de son incrédulité.

« Ecoutes Josh, je te suis reconnaissante d'être venu nous sortir de cette chambre, mais à présent, j'apprécierais que tu ailles rejoindre mes collègues pour donner ta déposition, et préviens ta Kiki que je dois lui parler » déclara-t-elle froidement avant de reporter son attention sur Rick qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.

« Comme il te plaira Kate ! » marmonna amèrement Josh avant de quitter la pièce, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui se détendit légèrement.

Elle resta quelques instants, assise, veillant sur le sommeil de son écrivain, et ne se décida à le laisser seul qu'au moment où des gardes venaient prendre place devant la porte de la chambre de son partenaire. Après ce qui avait failli se produire, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine que tous les patients n'aient bien réintégrés leurs chambres. Une fois qu'elle eut donné ses instructions, elle s'élança dans les couloirs de ce maudit hôpital, à la recherche du docteur Finn. Suivant les indications, elle gagna le service psychiatrie, et une infirmière lui indiqua où elle pourrait trouver « kiki ». Comment une femme aussi intelligente pouvait-elle tolérer d'être surnommée de façon aussi ridicule ? Enfin cela ne la regardait pas, mais tout de même, n'avait-elle pas un peu d'amour propre ?

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, elle repéra enfin la jeune doctoresse qui déambulait au bout du couloir, allant d'une chambre à l'autre. S'arrêtant quelques instants, elle observa la jeune femme, notant encore une fois leur très grande ressemblance. Et un sourire étira ses lèvres en se rappelant que Rick l'avait qualifiée de « clone raté ». Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée qui risquait fort de lui faire perdre son sérieux, elle reprit sa route, impatiente d'en finir. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, récupérer son partenaire et quitter cet hôpital. Et le pire, c'est que Rick n'avait finalement pas été soigné pour sa chute. Ce serait un miracle si sa blessure ne se soit pas aggravée avec tout ça. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle au médecin qui l'avait pris en charge et qui lui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Arriver près de la psychologue, elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, et tourna son regard vers ce qu'elle observait avec autant d'attention.

Et elle grimaça en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Betty. Finalement, elle avait peut-être bien un lien avec Uggly Betty. Peut-être même que c'était elle qui avait inspirée le personnage de la série. A l'instar du docteur Finn, elle observa le comportement de la patiente, et fronça les sourcils en la voyant tenter de se défaire de sa camisole avant de se jeter contre les murs, rebondissant dessus comme si ceux-ci étaient faits en caoutchouc avant de tomber à terre pour se relever et recommencer, encore et encore.

« Ne risque-t-elle pas de se blesser ? » s'enquit-elle en tournant le regard vers son clone.

« Non. Les murs sont conçus pour ce type de comportement. Elle ne risque absolument rien » la rassura-t-elle en tournant son regard vers elle.

« Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ? » voulut-elle savoir en voyant Betty se relever pour la énième fois et se ruer à nouveau contre le mur.

« A cause d'une série télé. Le caméléon. Depuis qu'elle a vu cet épisode où Jarod parvient à sortir de sa cellule capitonnée, elle pense qu'elle peut en faire autant, et espère réussir à passer à travers les murs » soupira la jeune médecin en roulant des yeux.

« Vous les laissez regarder ce genre de programme télévisé ? Et vous vous étonnez qu'ils aient des envies d'évasion ! C'est un véritable pousse au crime enfin ! » S'exclama Kate en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Je n'ai appris qu'hier que les gardiens laissaient les patients regarder avec eux pour ne pas avoir à rater d'épisodes. J'ai déjà pris les mesures nécessaires pour que cela ne se produise plus » affirma Kimberly en se raidissant sous le regard désapprobateur de Kate.

« Je vois… mais prévenez-nous lorsqu'ils passeront à des séries comme Dr House ou Grey's Anatomy, que nous prenions les mesures adéquates ! » railla Kate d'un ton mordant.

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! » répondit Kimberly d'une voix acide avant de demander « Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici uniquement pour me rappeler à quel point nous avons fait preuve de négligence en laissant une telle situation se produire ! »

« En effet. Vous vous doutez bien qu'un tel dérapage ne peut rester sans conséquence. Il va y avoir une enquête, et j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez au commissariat demain matin afin de répondre aux questions des enquêteurs » déclara Kate en reportant son regard vers Betty qui poursuivait inlassablement ses efforts pour jouer les passe-murailles.

« Je viendrais » acquiesça la jeune femme d'un ton ferme, malgré sa pâleur soudaine.

« Merci » marmonna Kate.

Elle salua la jeune femme d'un léger signe de tête et repartit d'où elle venait, impatiente de retrouver son partenaire. Elle espérait qu'il serait éveillé, et lucide à son retour. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il devrait passer la nuit dans cet hôpital, et elle aussi par la même occasion. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul ici après ce qui s'était passé. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la chambre de son écrivain, elle fut interpellée par une voix d'homme. Sursautant légèrement, elle ferma les yeux brièvement, maudissant celui qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son écrivain.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Oyez oyez brave gens nous voici arrivez à la fin de notre aventure délire, nous avons adoré écrire cette fic et avons bien rit, nous vous remercions d'avoir embarqués dans le wagon de loufoquerie du train Castle, j'espère que votre voyage à été agréable faite le nous savoir !_

_Par contre je pousserais un coup de gueule au sujet d'une autre fic que nous avons en commun la chasse au dragon posté au nom de Iliana , nous avons eu si peu de Reviews que nous pensons à la supprimé définitivement ainsi que sept jours pour agir et quand la chimie s'emmêle si nos écris ne vous plaise plus autant arrêter ! A vous de nous le dire, nous nous imposerons pas !_

_Voila fini de vous embêter, très bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : <strong>

Au son de cette voix d'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Kate s'immobilisa et se retourna pour découvrir l'identité de celui qui cherchait à capter son attention, pour constater qu'il s'agissait du dernier d'une longue liste de médecins.

« Ah lieutenant Beckett ! Je tenais à vous informer que le traitement a fait effet, et que votre partenaire pourra quitter l'hôpital d'ici une heure. J'ai également pris la liberté de l'examiner pour le motif réel de sa venue en ces lieux. Voici l'ordonnance pour sa pommade à appliquer trois fois par jours. Il devra éviter les efforts inutiles durant une semaine, et voici des cachets contre la douleur. Je lui en ai prescrit, mais vu l'heure, vous ne pourrez sûrement pas les obtenir avant demain, donc je lui ai mis les doses nécessaires dans ce petit flacon. » Déclara-t-il dans un sourire paternaliste en lui tendant l'ordonnance et un sachet contenant les antidouleurs.

« Merci docteur » le remercia-t-elle dans un sourire crispé.

« Mais de rien. Après ce que vous avez endurés, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » Soupira le vieux médecin en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé avant d'ajouter « avant de nous quitter, il faudra venir à l'accueil pour remplir les papiers de sortie afin que le dossier de Mr Castle soit à jour »

« Pas de problème docteur, nous le ferons » lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire un peu plus sincère.

« Bien excusez-moi, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire ! » souffla-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Kate l'observa s'éloigner, le plaignant quelque peu. Mais sa compassion était légèrement émoussée par les derniers évènements, et ne se préoccupant plus du personnel médical de cet hôpital, elle pénétra enfin dans la chambre de son écrivain, souriant en le découvrant paisiblement endormi, ronflant légèrement. Refermant la porte, elle s'avança jusqu'à son lit, et constata qu'il n'était plus relier à rien. Il dormait simplement, évacuant les derniers résidus des calmants qui lui avaient été administrés. Délaissant la chaise, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'empara délicatement de la main de son compagnon. Elle étouffa un bâillement, et reprit sa contemplation. Ce fut le bruit d'une porte claquant quelque part dans le couloir qui la tira de sa torpeur, et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. Ouvrant les yeux en grand, elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle était allongée contre son partenaire, sa tête reposant sur son torse musclé.

Lentement, elle se releva, souriant lorsque son regard plongea dans l'océan bleuté de celui de son écrivain. Il l'observait en souriant, visiblement très heureux de se retrouver dans cette position avec elle.

« Comment ça va ? » s'enquit-elle pour chasser sa gêne tout en se levant.

« Bien. Je me sens à nouveau moi-même » déclara-t-il sans la quitter du regard, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une question qu'il n'osait formulée à haute voix.

« Tu peux te lever tout seul ? » s'enquit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux tout en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je crois oui… » Approuva-t-il en s'asseyant doucement avant de se mettre sur ses pieds « C'est pas la grande forme, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour quitter cet hôpital ! » Lui sourit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Au son de sa voix, Kate sursauta et à sa plus grande consternation, se surprit à rougir. Avait-il remarqué que son regard s'était posé sur ses fesses que sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital dévoilait ? Elle espérait bien que non ! Mais qui a sa place n'aurait pas profité du spectacle ? Luttant pour ne pas laisser à nouveau dévier son regard vers les fesses fermes et musclées de son écrivain, elle ancra son regard dans le sien, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son trouble.

« Je vais attendre dans le couloir le temps que vous vous habillez… » Déclara-t-elle précipitamment avant de faire volteface et de gagner aussi dignement que possible la sortie.

Elle entendit vaguement Rick marmonner quelque chose dans son dos, mais elle préféra ne pas se retourner de peur de faire demi-tour et de lui sauter dessus. Ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se maîtriser encore longtemps. Adossée contre le mur face à la chambre, elle laissa la tension de la journée s'évacuer peu à peu, et rouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant son écrivain apparaître, le costume froissé, et les cheveux en bataille. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus séduisant qu'en cet instant.

« Nous pouvons y aller ! » lui sourit-il en la rejoignant d'une démarche quelque peu hésitante.

« Nous devons passer par l'accueil pour signer vos papiers de sortie avant de partir ! » lui expliqua-t-elle en l'entraînant dans son sillage.

En silence, ils gagnèrent les guichets de sortie, et soupirèrent de concerts en avisant le nombre de personnes qui attendaient leur tour. L'attente serait aussi longue qu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital et Rick grommela en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, oubliant sa blessure qui le rappela rapidement à l'ordre. Kate prit un ticket avant de le rejoindre. Après plus d'une demi-heure d'attente et seulement deux personnes d'évacuées, Castle commença à trépigner d'impatience. Son genou s'agitait rapidement au gré de son impatience à sortir de ses lieux de malheurs. Kate le regardait en coin et exaspérée posa une main sur le genou de son compagnon qui cessa ses tremblements volontaires à l'instant où il sentit la main de sa partenaire sur lui. Tournant la tête, il constata qu'elle lui souriait tendrement. Il lui rendit son sourire et posa la sienne sur celle de Kate entrelaçant leurs doigts caressant de son pouce la tranche de la main de sa muse. Ce contact le rassurait, le calmait, l'apaisait. Il adorait toucher la jeune femme et renouvelait l'expérience le plus possible.

Après une attente qui leur sembla interminable, leur numéro s'afficha enfin sur le prompteur et ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement se tenant toujours la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le poste qu'indiquait la machine. La secrétaire semblait s'installer, embauchant tout juste visiblement.

« Bonjour asseyez-vous, je suis à vous dans un instant. » Les informa la femme derrière le bureau avec un aimable sourire.

Petite, blonde avec une mèche improbable retombant sur le côté gauche de sa face comme si le coiffeur n'avait pas fini sa coupe de cheveux, décidant que finalement un côté court et l'autre long serait tendance sur elle. Elle avait un visage rond qui ne reflétait pas une intelligence accrue et un bandage à la main gauche entravant ses gestes déjà lents. Elle avait une espèce de vernis à ongles rose fuchsia flashy qui recouvrait ceux-ci, le tout accompagné de paillettes dorées qui rendaient le tout encore plus visible. Ses doigts semblaient n'avoir qu'une phalange, en fait ils étaient si petits et boudinés qu'on aurait dit des knackies au bout d'une main.

« Bonjour, très bien. » Répondirent-ils de concert en s'installant sur les chaises en plastique qu'elle leur désignait d'un geste désintéressé.

Ils tentèrent de maîtriser un fou rire naissant à la vue de cette drôle de petite bonne femme. Ils se regardèrent puis regardèrent la secrétaire qui se préparait tranquillement, disposant ses affaires sur le bureau. D'un sac digne de Mary Poppins, elle sortit et posa bien en évidence sa plaque ou figurait son nom « Mme Nuche ». Kate mit sa main devant sa bouche se mordant la lèvre, étouffant un rire qu'elle tentait de contenir dans sa gorge. Quant à Rick il restait stoïque du moins en apparence, mais tout dans son attitude montrait à quel point lui aussi trouvait la situation du plus haut comique.

« J'espère qu'elle porte mal son nom parce que l'on n'est pas sorti, sinon. » marmonna-t-il en se penchant sur sa partenaire.

La détective donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son écrivain lui jetant un regard noir pour marquer sa désapprobation. Elle avait déjà du mal à se contenir alors s'il sortait ce genre d'ânerie, ce n'était pas gagner. Lorsque la dame eu enfin fini de s'installer, elle prit place derrière son bureau, faisant pivoter son fauteuil qui émit un long couinement de protestation, et se mit à observer son écran avec une telle intensité qu'ils se demandèrent ce qu'elle pouvait y voir. Elle restait là, figée attendant patiemment.

Au bout de 10 minutes Rick impatient se leva, se pencha au-dessus du bureau pour voir ce qui fascinait tant cette femme. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma estomaqué, avant de se laisser à nouveau retomber sur sa chaise, grimaçant de douleur. Revenant de sa stupeur, il regarda Kate qui le scrutait sans comprendre son ébahissement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée par son mutisme.

« Tu crois que d'autres patients du service psychiatrique ont pu s'échapper jusqu'ici ? » finit-il par demander en lançant un regard suspicieux vers la vieille dame qui continuait de fixer son écran.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? » voulut savoir Kate en arquant un sourcil surpris en portant machinalement sa main à son holster.

« Parce que ça fait dix minutes qu'elle regarde son écran éteint ! » lui révéla-t-il ayant lui-même encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il avait vu.

La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce que son partenaire venait de lui dire. À son tour elle se pencha sur le poste et constata par elle-même les dires de Rick. Elle regarda ensuite la secrétaire :

« Vous pensez qu'il va s'allumer tout seul par la force de votre esprit ? » dit-elle en observant la secrétaire, s'interrogeant à son tour sur sa santé mentale.

« Quoi parce qu'il ne s'allume pas tout seul ? » s'exclama la vieille dame d'un air surpris.

La jeune détective se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, bouche bée, puis tourna la tête vers Castle qui avait les lèvres pincées. Le voir tenter de maîtriser un éclat de rire eu raison d'elle et elle se mit à rire. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Etait-ce la pression qui retombait qui faisait céder ses nerfs ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais toujours est-il qu'elle dut se tourner pour ne pas regarder cette femme qui la scrutait le regard vide de toutes expressions.

« Ahaha ! Elle craque dure journée pour elle ! » Informa Castle auprès de la secrétaire comme pour excuser l'attitude de sa muse.

« Bon moi je ne comprends pas ces ordinateurs antiques ! Moi j'ai un portable, alors les vieux machins dans ce genre je ne sais pas comment ça s'allume ! » Expliqua la secrétaire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, lançant un regard torve au pauvre ordinateur.

Se dégageant doucement de sa partenaire qui luttait encore pour calmer sa crise de rire, l'écrivain fit le tour du bureau et appuya sur l'interrupteur de l'unité central puis sur celui de l'écran et revint s'asseoir en faisant un clin d'œil rieur à Kate qui se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas exploser à nouveau.

« Avez-vous vos papiers de sécurité sociale ? » s'enquit Madame Nuche en regardant le romancier après encore cinq bonnes minutes d'attente.

L'intéressé sortit sa carte et lui tendit précipitamment. Elle observa longuement le bout de plastique le retourna puis laissa planer ses deux index au-dessus des touches. Et enfin après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, se mis à taper de ses deux index. Les autres doigts restaient en suspens sans jamais toucher les touches. Kate qui s'était calmée depuis, repartie dans un fou rire. La scène était d'anthologie ! A ce rythme, elle en avait pour une demi-heure pour enregistrer le bon de sortie de Castle.

La secrétaire leva la tête de son clavier pour regarder la jeune femme avec un air sévère sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de Beckett. Qu'y avait-il de drôle à la regarder taper à l'ordinateur ? N'en pouvant plus la brunette planta sa tête dans l'épaule de son partenaire cachant son visage et par la même occasion étouffer son rire.

« R i c h a r d C a s t l e , N é l e P r e m i e r a v r i l 1 9 7 1 à N e w - y o r k ... » épela-t-elle lentement, marquant de longues pauses entre chaque nouvelles lettres.

Quant à Castle, il lui était de plus en plus dur de résister. Le rire de sa muse et l'air d'intense concentration de la secrétaire, mettant un acharnement sans borne à trouver les touches qu'elle désirait, mettaient à mal son self control.

« Heureusement que je ne tape pas mes romans à cette vitesse sinon, il me faudrait dix ans pour en écrire un ! » Remarqua-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

La détective tentant de se contrôler, se redressa, respira un grand coup puis repris une attitude plus ou moins neutre après avoir essuyer ses larmes. Elle gardait un franc sourire, ne pouvant le cacher. C'était trop, cette femme allait la tuer. Après cette journée horrible, elle devait reconnaître que cette dame était un pur bonheur sans le vouloir. Avec amusement, elle songea que cette dernière ferait un malheur comme greffière à la cour. Un nouveau rire monta dans sa gorge en imaginant le tableau, et elle s'empressa de chasser cette pensée de son esprit pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau envahir par l'hilarité.

Après un bon quart d'heure, Madame Nuche rendit sa carte à l'écrivain, et se levant difficilement de sa chaise, traversa son bureau pour gagner le meuble près duquel trônait une imprimante moderne. Elle voulut insérer une feuille dans l'imprimante photocopieuse mais les taquets calant la feuille la gênaient, les bords de la page se recourbant, rendant l'insertion difficile. Agacée elle insistait retournant la feuille dans tous les sens espérant que d'une face à l'autre cela passerait mieux. C'est à ce moment après vingt minutes de control, vingt minutes où Richard Castle avait lutté avec courage qu'il craqua, elle l'avait vaincu. S'en était trop ! Il partit dans un fou rire devant cette scène suivit sans mal par Kate. Tous deux riaient tellement fort que les gens se trouvant dans les box voisins les regardèrent, interloqués.

Les deux comparses regardaient cette pauvre femme s'évertuer à mettre la feuille dans l'imprimante, s'énervant un peu plus contre cette stupide chose qui ne voulait pas lui obéir. Finalement après un combat de titan elle réussit à mettre la feuille et appuya sur un bouton de la machine qui s'enclencha dans un bip discret. Quelques instants plus tard la feuille ressortie aussi blanche qu'elle avait été au départ. Madame Nuche regarda cette dernière perplexe puis haussant les épaules remit la feuille, combattant encore une fois avec cette dernière. L'hilarité de nos héros reprit de plus belle. Tous deux se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient en larmes, et leurs visages se retrouvèrent proches de l'autre pour parler à voix basse. Kate posa une main sur le genou de son ami afin de se soutenir étant prise de soubresauts. Castle quant à lui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Non mais il n'aurait pas oublié un Nu à son nom ? » demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rire, posant son front contre celui de sa muse alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour constater que l'énergumène s'évertuait à remettre encore et encore la feuille qui sortait toujours blanche.

« On devrait lui dire non, qu'elle utilise la fonction photocopie au lieu d'impression ! » Murmura Kate en étouffant un éclat de rire.

« Et nous priver du spectacle ? Jamais » Lui répondit Rick hilare.

« Non mais cette machine est défectueuse, ce n'est pas possible ! » S'insurgea la secrétaire à bout de patience alors que sa feuille ressortait encore une fois vierge de tout écrit.

« C'est ton cerveau qui est défectueux visiblement » Marmonna Castle entre ses dents, faisant rire Kate de nouveau.

« Bon il n'y a visiblement plus d'encre dans cette machine de malheur ! » conclut finalement la vieille dame dans un soupir d'agacement.

Madame Nunuche, euh Nuche, ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit deux cartouches d'encre, et les déballa. Kate réagit finalement, prise de pitié pour cette pauvre machine qui risquait fort de finir à la casse si elle laissait cette femme continuer à la malmenée. Refoulant, son rire, elle poussa un soupir tremblant, et se penchant sur son écrivain, posa à nouveau sa main sur le genou de celui-ci.

« Ça suffit ! Rick on ne va pas coucher là ! Tu tiens vraiment à passer la nuit ici ? » S'enquit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, arquant un sourcil suggestif.

Castle la regarda et son sourire disparu aux souvenirs de sa mésaventure. Il fit non de la tête. Alors la jeune femme se leva discrètement alors que la vielle dame étudiait avec attention les cartouches d'encre pour savoir dans quel sens elles se mettaient et appuya sur la touche d'impression. Celle-ci se lança sortant enfin le « Grall ».

« Ah quand même, je t'ai eu saloperie ! » Cria victorieusement « la madame technologie. »

Castle éclata de rire et reporta son regard sur sa muse qui lui souriait.

« Je dois t'appeler Jésus ? » s'enquit-il avec amusement.

« Les miracles existent, tu ne le savais pas ? » répliqua Kate en éclatant de rire.

« Oui, mais deux dans la même journée, ça commence à faire beaucoup ! » remarqua Rick.

La vielle femme se leva et les toisa de ses yeux vides d'expression. Ils arquèrent un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, cherchant à comprendre son attitude. Un long moment passa sans qu'elle ne dise un mot puis celle-ci fit volte-face et partit en les informant de son retour imminent, emportant la feuille avec elle.

Castle regarda Kate qui tourna la tête vers lui tout aussi surprise, se penchant sur lui avec un sourire afin que son compagnon puisse lui parler en toute discrétion.

« Elle va où là ? » Demanda l'écrivain.

« Peut-être qu'elle est partie demander l'avis d'un de ses collègues pour savoir comment tenir un stylo afin de signer ton bon de sortie. » Répondit Kate moqueuse, faisant éclater de rire son écrivain.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de médire des gens, mais là, c'était trop. Entre les patients fous qui jouaient aux docteurs, les médecins tous plus incapables les uns que les autres, et maintenant la secrétaire simple d'esprit, elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Et quatre ans à côtoyer le roi des blagues douteuses, ça finissait par laisser des séquelles.

« Imagine : hey machine, tu sais dans quel sens il faut le prendre le stylo pour que cela marque la feuille ? » singea Castle entre deux éclats de rire sonore.

La détective éclata de rire à son tour, imaginant sans difficulté la scène, et suivant son dialogue fictif poursuivit la discussion.

« Je ne sais pas Nuche, demande au DG, s'il en est là où il est c'est qu'il doit savoir ça ! »

Leurs rires reprirent de plus belle lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Madame Nuche les observait en chien de fiance toujours de son air « d'intelligent extrême » sur le visage, ne comprenant toujours pas leur hilarité.

Elle se réinstalla à son poste, prit un stylo et après l'avoir observé avec intérêt, signa le bon de sortie et le tendit à Rick qui la regardait incrédule. Non ce n'était pas possible que leur théorie soit exacte quand même. Beckett, elle, pouffait dans son coin. La secrétaire les remercia, pressée de les voir quitter son bureau, n'appréciant pas d'avoir été tenue à l'écart de la plaisanterie, ne se doutant toujours pas qu'elle en avait été le sujet de prédilection.

D'un hochement de tête joyeux, ils saluèrent cette dernière qui les observa partir, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu tant les faire rire, puis haussant les épaules, elle retourna à son travail, prête à accueillir son prochain patient. Rick s'empara de la main de sa compagne et se rua vers l'accueil de l'hôpital, et sans s'arrêter donna le bon de sortie à une infirmière avant de poursuivre son chemin sans perdre une minute. Il était hors de question qu'il perde plus de temps à cause de formalités de sortie. Amusée, Kate le suivit sans rechigner, toute aussi impatiente de quitter cet hôpital que son partenaire.

Avec l'empressement d'un enfant, Rick appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, et ensemble, ils observèrent les chiffres s'illuminés progressivement jusqu'à atteindre enfin l'étage où ils se trouvaient. Alors que le silence s'installait entre eux, leur humeur joyeuse s'estompant progressivement, laissant place à une certaine tension, Kate sentit le regard insistant de son partenaire sur elle. La gêne s'installa doucement mais sûrement, chacun d'eux repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir en discuter, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient décidés à faire le premier pas. Alors le silence s'épaississait, et la tension augmentait entre eux. Finalement, Rick prit une profonde inspiration, et Kate le sentit se tendre à ses côtés, la faisant elle-même se crisper, en attente des prochaines paroles de son partenaire.

« Kate, je suis désolé… pour tout ça… je… » Bafouilla-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque, geste qui témoignait de sa nervosité.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais je constate que tu as vraiment besoin d'une babysitter à plein temps ! Chaque fois que je te perds des yeux, tu trouves le moyen de te mettre dans des situations pas possibles ! » Se moqua-t-elle doucement, le tirant de sa misère.

« Tu postules pour le poste ? » la taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir.

« Tout dépend du salaire Castle, mais je ne pense pas être dans tes moyens... » Rétorqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en lui coulant un long regard malicieux par en dessous.

« Pour toi, je suis prêt à y mettre le prix... » Souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa main, rassuré de voir que les choses n'étaient pas aussi bizarres entre eux qu'il le pensait.

En fait, ils avaient l'air aussi complice qu'avant, et à son plus grand soulagement, Kate n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de regret. Il décida donc d'attendre et de voir venir.

« Dans ce cas ouvrons les négociations… » Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin et une expression pleine de défi.

En riant, il secoua la tête, conscient que sa relation avec Kate serait tout sauf ennuyeuse, et cela ne pouvait que le réjouir. Elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait beaucoup de lui, et il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas la décevoir. Il passerait le reste de sa vie à la courtiser et à embellir ses journées si elle le laissait faire. Cette pensée lui tira un grand sourire enthousiaste, sourire qui se figea lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent livrant passage à deux infirmiers, suivit par Kiki et enfin Crazy Betty. Celle-ci battait furieusement des paupières, ressemblant à une chouette prise dans les phares d'une voiture, et jetant des regards hagards autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose. Dans une grimace il s'écarta précipitamment, plaquant Kate entre son corps et le mur, comme pour la protégée de la folie de cette femme. Alors qu'au final c'était lui qui avait subi des sévices de la part de cet énergumène, mais son instinct protecteur était plus fort que son instinct de conservation, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kate.

« C'est l'heure des visites » leur expliqua Kimberly en s'arrêtant à leur niveau en les apercevant.

« Oh ! Et bien dans ce cas ne faites pas attendre son visiteur surtout ! » S'exclama Rick en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner.

Kimberly sembla comprendre sa requête, et fit signe aux infirmiers de repartir avant de les saluer et de tourner les talons. Mais soudain, les yeux globuleux de Betty se posèrent sur le couple enlacé, et son regard s'élargit alors qu'un sourire immense étirait ses lèvres. Elle poussa un petit cri d'excitation, et parvenant à échapper à l'emprise des deux infirmiers qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça, se rua vers Rick.

« Ze dois zauver zon bébé, laizzez-moi finir mon opérazion! » clama-t-elle alors qu'elle était interceptée in-extremis par les infirmiers.

« Désolée » souffla Kimberly en leur adressant un sourire d'excuse avant d'entraîner sa patiente à sa suite.

Dès qu'elle eut disparue de leur champ de vision, Rick se tourna vers l'ascenseur qu'il rappela, le tout sans lâcher Kate. Surprise, elle releva la tête et constata qu'il avait les traits crispés, et les sourcils froncés. Et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était bien entre les bras de son partenaire. En souriant, elle songea qu'il serait bientôt son partenaire dans tous les sens du terme, et à nouveau elle sentit l'impatience la gagner à l'idée de quitter enfin cet hôpital. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Rick l'y entraîna, et elle se laissa faire en retenant un éclat de rire. Il prenait son rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux, à tel point qu'il se positionna de façon à ce qu'elle se trouve entre la cloison et lui. Secouant la tête, elle songea qu'elle devait lui changer les idées, parce que partie comme c'était, il allait la raccompagner chez elle, et repartir broyer du noir chez lui en s'en voulant de l'avoir mise en danger. Et il était hors de question que cette prometteuse soirée se termine de cette façon.

« Décidément, tu les rends toutes complètement folles ! » constata-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière en fronçant les sourcils, feignant la contrariété alors qu'elle laissait ses doigts jouer avec le col de sa chemise.

« Mais la seule que je veux rendre folle, c'est toi ! » marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa nuque rapprochant leur visage, le faisant déglutir d'envie en voyant les lèvres de sa muse si proches, si tentatrices.

« Mais ça tu y arrives très bien ! Et ce depuis le début de notre collaboration. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais réussi à imaginer toutes sortes de moyens pour t'éliminer sans laisser de traces. » Souffla-t-elle en collant sa joue contre la sienne, son souffle chaud caressant doucement le lobe de son oreille.

A cette réplique l'écrivain se figea, une lueur d'inquiétude traversant son regard, chassant provisoirement le désir que leur promiscuité avait fait naître en lui. En riant, Kate se dégagea de son étreinte au moment où les portes s'ouvraient livrant passage à un groupe de personnes âgées qui envahirent la petite cabine, les poussant dans les angles opposés de l'ascenseur, au plus grand damne de Rick qui lança un regard désespéré à Kate, la faisant éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon. Leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre, et soudain, ils ne furent plus que seuls au monde, discutant silencieusement, comme ils le faisaient depuis toujours, laissant leurs yeux se faire milles et une promesse.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur accompagné par le club du troisième âge au complet. Rick s'arrêta attendant de pouvoir rejoindre sa muse. Ce qu'il fit rapidement lorsque les vielles personnes partirent. Ils commencèrent à avancer lorsqu'ils virent une brebis égarée du troupeau. Elle attendait devant une machine à café appuyant frénétiquement sur un des boutons. Rick s'approcha de la vielle dame.

« Vous désirer quelque chose madame, je peux peut-être vous aidé ? » s'enquit-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse, faisant rouler des yeux à Kate.

La personne âgée le toisa curieusement, avec un brin de méfiance, avant de sourire devant le visage avenant de Rick.

« Oui je ne comprends pas ! Cela fait 10 minutes que j'attends cet ascenseur qui ne vient pas le bougre ! » Expliqua la vieille dame en appuyant sur le bouton, le gardant appuyer, espérant visiblement le faire arriver plus vite.

Rick entendit le rire de Kate derrière lui, et se mordit lui-même les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il regarda la vielle dame avec des yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle puisse confondre une machine à café avec un ascenseur. Cet hôpital n'abritait que des fous, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Celui-ci est en panne madame, allez retrouver vos amis là-bas, ils vous conduiront à un en fonction. » l'informa-t-il cependant en la prenant par les épaules, l'éloignant doucement mais fermement de la machine à café.

La grand-mère se laissa conduire en remerciant Castle puis disparue dans l'attroupement de ses congénères. Castle rejoignit sa partenaire en courant. Attrapant sa main, il l'attira à sa suite.

« Sortons de là avant de rencontrer Batman et Robin ! » s'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard affolé par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il craignait de voir surgir le diable en personne.

Cette réplique fit rire aux éclats Kate. Cette journée avait été un cauchemar mais elle devait reconnaître qu'au final, hormis le passage crazy Betty, elle s'était vraiment amusée comme une folle. Elle sourit à cette pensée de circonstance. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture, et Kate nota que Castle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis la sortie de l'ascenseur. Kate s'amusait à le voir ruminer elle se doutait de ce à quoi il pensait.

« Allez Castle tu boudes ? Soit heureux tu as ce que tu voulais, tu me rends folle ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! » Fit-elle en entrant dans son auto, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Oui sauf que ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux vous rendre folle détective » Répondit-il entrant à son tour dans le véhicule avec une mine déconfite sur le visage.

La brunette éclata de rire, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de la véracité des dires de son partenaire, et elle-même devait reconnaître qu'elle trouvait l'idée pour le moins alléchante, mais elle ne lui avouerait pas, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Elle trouvait bien plus amusant de s'amuser à le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Ah eh bien pour ze qui est de l'autre côté de la folie zeune fille va falloir azzurer ! Ze ne zuis pas fazile à imprezzionnée zur ze point-là. » Lui lança Beckett dans une imitation parfaite de Crazy Betty.

« Oh je ne vous savais pas ce talent d'imitatrice détective félicitations ! C'est très réussi, à croire que vous vous êtes entraînée toute votre vie à jouer les folles… à moins que ce ne soit votre état naturel. » Répliqua Castle en ricanant devant la moue de Kate prise à son propre jeu.

Il la voyait bouder, et était très content de lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir mouché la grande Kate Beckett ! Il se pencha sur elle, posa une main sur le genou de sa partenaire la faisant frémir à ce contact.

« Je n'attends plus que vous détective pour vous prouver que je peux vous rendre folle dans tous les sens du terme. » chuchota-t-il d'un ton hautement suggestif.

Kate se mordit les lèvres en souriant.

« Après cela tu comprendras que je suis comme les téléphones portables quand on en possède un on ne peut plus s'en passer. » Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oui bien sûr la différence avec les cellulaires c'est qu'il y a un bouton « Off » ! » répliqua Kate, bien décidée à reprendre l'avantage dans leur petite joute verbale.

« Oh mais il y a un moyen de me faire taire détective, et je suis certain de ne pas avoir besoin de te faire un dessin pour que tu saches lequel ! » lui rétorqua-t-il en lui caressant la cuisse du pouce, lui arrachant un léger soupir de plaisir.

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant, mordant ses lèvres à nouveau. Oui décidément leur vie de couple, lorsque couple il y aurait, serait tout sauf ennuyeuse.


End file.
